Black cat
by Molscat98
Summary: Levy McGarden a high school teacher finds a strange cat in her home and decides to keep him. Little did she know her new feline companion isn't a cat at all but a man who she's met before. As Gajeel's feelings for his owner grows stronger he finds it harder to keep his identity a secret. (Rated M for language and future smut) (inspired by Kitty Kitty) cover by rusky boz
1. December night

_Black cat_

This is a recreation of Kitty kitty. It's not entirely the same but it starts in a similar fashion. (Gajeel isn't from a different world in this one)

Kitty Gajeel is so cute, I just can't resist :3

I'm not too confident in my knowledge of Japanese schools so in this fanfic it's going to be scheduled like an English school (Such as the holidays and that school starts in September). I will be adding certain Japanese events such as festivals tho.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _December night_

 _December_

Mmmmm~

The smell of fresh coffee drifts through the air, a trail of steam flowing out the cup. Levy found comfort in the powerful earthy aroma that filled the room. It reminded her of home. She always started the day with a hot soothing cup of coffee. Her love for coffee originated from her father; who followed the same routine.

Levy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the fragrance.

"Levy, are you listening?" Lucy asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Levy's eyes shot open in surprise, completely unaware of her friend's presence until now.

"Oh Good morning," Levy chuckles awkwardly as her heart recovered from the stun. Lucy sighs but smiles. Levy often got up before Lucy did, so Lucy wasn't surprised to see her sitting in her usual spot on the sofa.

"You were off in another world again," Lucy heads towards the kitchen, leaving Levy alone in the living room. Or so Levy thought; but the gentle purring and the soft rubbing across her legs told her otherwise. She sits up and glances down at one of her other housemates, Droy, a black and grey tabby cat. She arches her back forward and reachs one hand out towards him. Affectionately he bumps his head against her hand, purring all the more. Levy hums happily as she scratched behind his ears and under his chin. He sure loved the attention.

"Where's Jet, is he still sleeping?" Levy asks him in a merry tone. The final member of the household was Jet, a ginger and white tabby cat, he too was rather clingy. She had left them both asleep on her bed upstairs; it seems Droy was the first to wake up this time.

"So anyway, would it be alright if we go out on Thursday instead of tomorrow? Natsu wants to go watch this movie at the cinema and Wednesday is the only day he'll be able to make it," Lucy walks back in with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Yeah that's fine," Levy replies, "Have you finished that book yet?" Levy sat back into her original position and invited Droy onto her lap with a simple tap; instantly he hopped on.

"Three chapters to go, I'm going to finish it today," She flops down on the large corner sofa next to Levy.

"I hope you have some of that ice cream left because you're going to have a tough time. The last two chapters had me bawling like a baby."

"Natsu ate it all last week, you know that. Besides I won't need any, I'm tough," she chuckles before taking a spoonful of cereal.

Levy and Lucy have been living in their own place since June. They've been best friends ever since the pair met each other in their first year at fairy tail high. Fairy tail was also the place Lucy met Natsu, who is now her fiancé; he proposed two weeks ago. The three of them all work at Fairy tail high, Lucy and Levy only started this year.

"They say the first year is always the hardest," Lucy said out of the blue.

"At least you don't have my form, I hope next year's form isn't this bad," Levy said with her hand over her heart in prayer.

* * *

That night the pair lay on the sofa together. They both lay resting their heads on the arms of the sofa with a pillow for extra comfort. A hushed sniffle caught Levy's attention making her look up from her book. Lucy has the back of her hand covering her mouth and nose as she fought back tears.

 _I knew it, she's starting to cry_

"Lucy," Levy calls out to her. Lucy sniffs once again, her nose becoming stuffy. She pulls her knees up, hugging her body close.

"I'm sorry," she laughs and shakes her head, "I'm being silly."

 _It's not just the book; she's been in low spirits lately. I know she's still having issues with her father. He's trying to make things up to her for all these years but Lucy's isn't ready yet and it's bringing up a lot of painful memories._

Levy sits up and places her book on the coffee table, she shuffles closer to Lucy and places a hand on her knee

"I'll go get your favourite ice cream, in the meantime get yourself cleaned up, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," Lucy smiles and places a hand over the top of Levy's; silently thanking her for understanding.

* * *

 _Okay, so the ice cream was just an excuse to give her space and I'm sure she knows that. I feel guilty leaving her alone but I know she needs time to calm down. Maybe we can talk about it when I get back._

Levy looks up at the sky as the snow was starting to fall. Thankfully she wrapped up warm before she headed out. This winter seemed quite tame but it sure was bitter cold out at night.

"So pretty," Levy whispered to herself, holding tightly onto the shopping bag in her right hand.

 _Lucy's been thinking about moving in with Natsu but I can tell she's concerned about me. She'll probably hold off for a little while longer but I know she's been thinking about it. The thought of her leaving makes me feel lonely but I'll be okay. She and Natsu are in love, it's natural for them to want to be together…I wonder if I'll ever find someone to love like that. I've always been more interested in books than in gu-_

"Watch out!" A rough voice yells. A large muscular arm wraps around her waist and forcefully pulls her back. As she's pulled back a car wizzes past, just barely missing her. She falls backwards but doesn't hit the floor; instead she's tightly held in the man's embrace, her back pressed against his chest. The driver continues on, taking no notice of them, "You were supposed to stop you mother fucker!" He shouted out as they drove far into the distance, "Hey, are you alright?"

Levy's mind drew a blank due to the rabid pounding of her heart. She turned her head and looked at the man. He had long, black, spiky hair; which is brushed back exposing his forehead. His eyes are dark crimson and his face featured with several silver studs.

"I-I'm okay," Levy answered. She pushed herself up off of him once she found her feet he got up too. She stumbled back but he gripped her shoulders, supporting her.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Gajeel asked. He felt her trembling even through her thick winter coat.

"Yes I'm fine, just shook up I suppose," She forced a smile trying to reassure him, "You saved my life," She spun around and threw her arms around him, hugging him, "Thank you," she held the hug a little while longer before pulling away, wiping a single tear from her eye, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to say,"

Gajeel stood their dumbfounded for a moment before averting his eyes to one side, "Just be careful yeah?" while avoiding eye contact he notices a familiar looking building. Levy follows his line of sight; on the other side of the road is a bar, a bar which Levy herself has never set foot in.

"I'll buy you a drink or two if you'd like," Levy suggests and picks her shopping bag up. He raises a studded brow in question, causing Levy to think her words over.

 _Oh god, he thinks I'm trying to hook up with him!_

"I d-didn't mea-"

"Sure," he answers and starts crossing the road, not bothering to check if she was following.

* * *

"Have a drink," Gajeel said sliding one glass across the table towards Levy, "It'll help calm ya down," he said before taking a swig from his own glass. Levy looks down at the beer in front of her, she wasn't much of a drinker, nor could she hold her alcohol but she shook the doubt from her mind.

 _One won't hurt_

She took the glass in hand, the condensation leaving a ring on the table.

"I'm Levy, by the way," She told him after taking a small sip. Gajeel brought the glass down with a thud, half of its contents gone.

"Gajeel," He replies.

The pair fell silent; Levy turned her head and looked out the window. The snow was still gracefully falling from the dark sky. The voices of strangers filling the room but she drowned it out.

"Ya calmed down yet?" He asked after finishing off his drink.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She took one long drink, glugging it all down as fast as she could. A slight smile crosses his face as he watches her try to keep up with him. She slams the glass down on the table and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I better get back home," She stands up and pushes her chair in, "Would you like another?"

"Nah."

"Thank you again," Levy smiles and bows her head, "I owe you my life."

* * *

 _May 26_ _th_

"Gaaaah! I've had enough!" Gajeel yells at the top of his voice and stomps down the stairs, "That's it! I can't live here any longer!"

"Like we haven't heard that one before!" Metalicana replies from upstairs.

"I mean it! I ain't kiddin!" He rushes through the house, stomping his feet as he walked.

"Then you better get packing," Iggnel adds, poking at Gajeel's anger even more.

"Shut up!" He orders before slams the front door, "Pushing me around, tellin me what to do," he muttered under his breath as he stormed away from the house, "I ain't a little kid anymore!"

 _Ever since Natsu moved out, Metalicana, Igneel and Grandeeny have been driving me insane. Nagging at me every day to be 'more like Natsu', seriously who'd want to be like that idiot?_

He kept walking until he grew tired of it. He lay on a park bench, bored out of his skull.

 _What am I thinkin? I haven't got anywhere else to go._

He lay there deep in thought, considering his options. He couldn't go back, not without falling to his knees and apologising. His dad really knew how to push his buttons. The sound of kid's laughter disturbed his thoughts; he opens his eyes and sits up. A bunch of kids were running around, their parents watching from afar.

"Be careful near the road!" One of the fathers shout, as the kids run out a little too far.

That's then remembered,

 _Someone owes me_


	2. Kitty kitty

_Black cat_

Okami2346: I'm glad you liked it! I'll keep doing my best

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed, reviewed and simply enjoyed my first chapter

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Kitty kitty**

May 26th Friday

Tick, tick, tick

Levy looks up at the clock in her classroom, 6:15pm. She sighs and closes the laptop and straightens her paperwork into two neat piles. One pile marked and the other unmarked.

 _L: 'Looks like I have some homework to do'_

She stands up and picks up the unmarked assignments then slips them into her bag and heads off home. It would surely be dark soon but it was only a 10-15 minute walk home so she didn't mind walking back this time of year.

* * *

As her house came into sight, a weight lifted off her shoulders. Back home for the school holiday. She hops up her porch steps and searches her bag for her keys.

Meow~

The familiar sound of a cat came from behind her. She turns her head to see a black cat with piercing red eyes looking up at her. It stood there at the base of the stairs, not moving a muscle. She stares back, fixated on its eyes as neither one of them moved.

"Hello," She says with a smile, "Are you one of Millianna's cats," She asks taking her bag off her shoulder and placing it on the floor. She squatted down and held her hand out. She was used to seeing Millianna's cats wondering around but she didn't recognise this one. Millianna only lives a couple of door down so she liked to think she knew her cats pretty well. The cat trots up the stairs then butts its head into her hand. His fur was silky and soft, he was obviously well looked after. It drops onto its side, exposing its tummy. He is a boy after all. As Levy rubs his ears she noticed the lack of a collar. She frowns at this realisation. Had he lost it? I would have thought the owner would give him a collar, "Okay, run off home," she stood back up then unlocked her door and steps inside, leaving the cat where he was. He'll go back home soon enough.

* * *

As Levy steps inside the house she feels a strong sense of emptiness. Lucy had finished moving her stuff into Natsu's house last week. She has officially moved out. Levy's loneliness is beginning to set in, especially since its now the school holiday. She's never lived by herself before so she felt pretty lost. She hangs her coat up on the rack and slips her shoes off.

She called for a take away as she didn't feel like cooking then opened two cat pouches for the cats. Jet and Droy hop off the sofa and rush over to her. She always left a feeder full of cat biscuits for them while she's at work and then feds them a pouch when she gets home.

"Good boys, you must be hungry," she says, filling up their dishes.

* * *

After finishing her take away Levy routes through her bag and takes out the students papers.

"Time to get to work," she says to herself then starts marking. She was feeling pretty tired but she pushed herself to keep marking.

Fierce hissing came from the kitchen; Jet was lying next to her so it was obviously Droy. Levy stood up and heads off to investigate what was getting him so wound up. When she walks into the room she immediately sees the problem. That black cat she saw outside is sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor.

 _L: 'That's the trouble having a flap; my house is open to other cats. This is the first time I've had an intruder, except for that one time last month when that squirrel came in'_

Droy hisses again then lowly growls. His ears flat against his head, his hairs standing on end in fright. Droy wasn't hostile, not at all; she was proud that he was trying to defend his home.

"Psss," She attempts to shoo him off with noises and hand motions but he remains in place.

 _L: 'You're a tough guy huh?'_

She walks past him and opens the door, "Come on, please leave," she begs, again he doesn't move. He seems friendly enough and he's clearly used to being around humans, she didn't feel the need to be weary, "Fine," she approaches him and scoops him up into her arms and walks out the back door and onto the patio. She places him on the ground then stands back. He looks up at her, his head tilted to one side.

Meow~

"You must belong to someone, right? Go home," Levy told him then headed back inside. She shut the door and pressed her back against it.

 _L: 'But what if he's a stray? Or lost? Or abandoned? I can't just leave him out there without knowing'_

Gajeel stared up at the door, his patience wearing thin.

 _G: 'I asked around for you all day, trying to find out how to find you! I even waited_ _ **hours**_ _for you outside the school you work at and you just end up kicking me out!'_

He could find someone else, he knew that, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He felt drawn to her. He knew she would take him in, or that's what he believed.

The sound of her footsteps fading away left him feeling cold. She was going to leave him after all.

Moments later the sound of her footsteps reappears and the door opens.

"You don't have a collar but maybe you're chipped," she says revealing a pet carrier. She places it on the ground and opens the hatch. She rubs her fingers together and calls him over with kissy sounds.

After finally tempting him into the carrier, she placed him in her car and headed off to the vets, he was surprisingly quiet. Jet and Droy both hate the pet carrier, she always struggles getting them to corroborate.

* * *

 _L: 'No chip, so maybe he really is a stray after all. I took him to the closest shelter, nobody had reported him missing but something might come up in the next couple of days. If nobody comes for him then I'll go back. I am the one who found him after all'_

She walks up the steps of her porch but pauses when she notices an object lying on the wooden floor. When she observes it closer she figures out that it was a caller. She picks it up and brings it inside to get a better look.

Gajeel. That's all it said, nothing was written on the back.

 _L: 'Wait, I know that name'_

She pondered for a moment, scanning her brain for the name. Then it clicked

 _L: 'Its name of that man who saved my life!_ _Is he the owner? Wouldn't you normally have the pets name and not the owners name on the collar?'_

She sighs and hangs it on her coat hanger. She'll deal with it another time, it's not like it's helpful anyway. No number, no address, just a name.

She looks up at the living room clock, 8:30pm. She could either carry on with work or kick up her feet for a couple of hours. The temptation of the latter option won her over; she turns on the TV and flicks through the channels. She stops on a popular comedy TV show, then heads into the kitchen to get some snacks.

* * *

Levy stated that she'd return on Sunday to collect him if he hasn't been picked up.

 _G: 'She abandoned me; she brought me to a goddamn shelter! Nobody is gonna adopt me!'_

Gajeel sat in a cage, three rows up off the ground. His tail flicking in irritation, his ears flat against his head. Meowing sounds coming from every direction. His strong hearing allowed him to pick up everything, it was driving him nuts.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the pretty kitties!" A little girl squeals, dashing through the hall. The squeaking noise her shoes made across the floor was almost deafening, "You're so cute! You'd make a lovely princess!"

 _G: 'I feel for the poor sucker who get picked by her'_

"Look mommy! This one looks grumpy!" she yells pointing at Gajeel, "You look so funny!" she giggles, "You look super scary; I bet you'd look super adorable with a bow in your hair!"

 _G: 'Don't fuck with me kid, I ain't in the mood'_

* * *

May 28th Sunday

 _So, he wasn't clamed. I gave the shelter my number and told them to contact me if anything comes up._ _If he causes trouble I'll see if Millianna is interested._

"Make yourself comfortable," She says opening the hatch up. As soon as she let him out the carrier he bolted upstairs. Levy gasps and watches him run off, "Where are you doing?"

 _L: 'He wasn't skittish before'_

She goes into the kitchen and fetches a piece of ham from the fridge. Jet and Droy flock around her, brushing against her legs.

"Sorry not for you," She dodged around them and went up after him, "Where are you?" The bathroom, washroom, spare room and laundry room doors are all closed. The only room he could be in is her bedroom. She entered the room; sticking out from under her bed is a black tail. She approaches him and kneels on the ground. He scurries further under the bed, his back facing her, "Please don't hold a grudge. I bought you some ham."

 _G: 'You locked me in a cage and left me! Ham isn't going to cut it shorty!'_


	3. Sweet boy

_Black cat_

buckle down, this is a long one

Piranha pk: I'm glad you like it XD thank you for your kind review

Meow (Guest): I'll do my best

Banredfox: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Yeah I will although its not anything spectacular.

Fatjack36: Yeey! Thank you so much!

Thank you for continuing to read this fanfic, it means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions please let me know, teacher and cat prompts are welcome!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Sweet boy**

May 30th Tuesday

Beep beep, beep beep

The blaring sound of the alarm chases her dreams away, drawing her consciousness closer. Sluggishly she crawls out of bed, her eyelids drooping as she made her way downstairs. Even though she didn't have work she preferred getting up each day at the same time.

 _L: 'Coffeeeee, coffeeeee'_

She opens up one of the bottom cupboards revealing several rows of mugs. She picks a random mug and sets it next to the kettle. After flicking the kettle on she picks up two pieces of bread and slots them into the toaster.

Meow~

She turns to see Gajeel walk into the room, he stretches his front paws forward, his butt in the air.

"Good morning Gajeel," she says groggily. Gajeel has been sleeping on the sofa downstairs. She wasn't sure if Gajeel was his name or the owner's name but he always responded whenever she said it.

Levy looks down at the litter tray she had placed in the kitchen for him to use. He hasn't used it that must mean he's doing it outdoors.

After finishing breakfast, she brushed her teeth and got changed. She makes her way back downstairs and feeds the cats. Jet and Droy were still wary of their new feline friend so Levy decides to feed Gajeel in the living room. Every now and then one of them would swipe at him but he never fought back. He'd either just stand there and take it or nonchalantly walk away whenever they challenged him. She places his dish down on the dining table; Gajeel follows her and leaps up onto the table.

 _L: 'I hope they start to get along as time goes by'_

* * *

Night

Levy picks up her stool which sits next to the sofa and carries it to one of her bookcases. Downstairs she has 5 bookcases, all of which are in the living room. Upstairs there are 8 bookcases, 5 in the corridor and 3 in her bedroom. She selects a book from the top shelf and makes her way over to the sofa. Levy settles down on the sofa, a hot chocolate placed on the coffee table next to her.

The jingling sound of a bell rang around her head. She had only begun reading so she hadn't dialled into her 'off mode' yet. Gajeel wonders over and jumps up onto the corner piece of the sofa and sits down.

"Gajeel," she says as she reaches out to him. He lifts his paw and presses it against her hand, stopping her from advancing closer.

 _L: 'He isn't skittish or hostile and he seems settled enough but he doesn't like me interacting with him much. He's rejected every loving gesture I've given him so far. I shouldn't be surprised; naturally he's adjusting to me and his new surroundings'_

She withdraws her hand, opens her book and carries on reading.

 _L: 'Maybe next time'_

* * *

(Gajeel's pov)

 _It's been two hours; and she's still reading_

I watch her intently as her eyes scan the pages. She must really like reading, she has so many books it's unbelievable.

The ginger tom cat, Jet I believe his name was, comes trolling in from the kitchen; he smells like the outdoors. He stands on his hind legs and presses his front paws on the sofa cushion. Mewing up at her, he grabs her attention and earns a head rub. He hopes up onto her lap and climbs around the book she's holding and sits on her chest.

"Jet, I can't see now" she giggles, fussing his head once more, scratching behind his ears. Jet lies down and tucks his paws under him, resembling a loaf. She lifts the book up and continues to read while stroking Jet with her other hand as he happily purrs away.

I'm becoming more and more irritated as each minute went by. His loud purring ran right through me. I sit up, stretch and yawn. Cats sure are sleepy creatures; all I want to do is sleep all day.

I glance over at Levy, Jet was now curled up into a ball his head resting on her chest, near her head. The book is lying on her stomach, her hands resting on top of it. Soothing breathes escape her lips as she sleeps soundly.

 _She looks cute…_

I flick my eyes away.

 _I mean peaceful. She looks peaceful_

* * *

1st June Thursday

Morning

 _Where is she? I'm hungry_

I wait impatiently on the living room table, staring at the corridor which leads to the bottom of the stairs.

 _She's usually up by now_

I jump off the table, head up the stairs and make my way to her room. Her bedroom door is ajar; I'm guessing it's usually open so those two can get in and out. I nudge it open wider with my head and walk in. As soon as I entered the room I notice her standing next to her bed, lifting her top up. She throws the grey and yellow tank top onto the bed and grips the rim of her spotted shorts.

 _What!? Wait!_

Abruptly I release a startled scream like hiss; the shook forced it out of me. My hair stood on end, my body tensed up and heat rose to my cheeks. If I was human I'm sure I'd be bright red.

Levy gasps and freezes at my shaky shriek, she turns her head around and we lock eyes.

"Gajeel," She sighs then smiles, "What's the matter little guy?"

 _What's the matter!? You're topless!_

She fully turns her body around, facing me directly. I close my eyes, but it was already too late, I had seen.

 _Up until now she's had breakfast first then showered! How was I supposed to know she'd be undressing!?_

"What are you doing?" she giggles. I hear her footsteps approach me and I instinctively bolt. I need to get away from this situation. Of course, to her I'm a cat so it means nothing, but to me… it's different. It was an accident but I feel so guilty.

* * *

(Levy pov)

I lather up my hair, massaging the shampoo into my roots.

 _Gajeel sure is a strange cat. It's weird but it feels like he doesn't 'think' like a cat. It's like he understands a whole lot more; I swear he knows what I'm saying sometimes. I'm turning into a crazy single cat lady aren't I?_

I shape the bubbles on top of my head; I raise my hands up creating two points

"Cat ears," I giggle, looking into my own refection. My mother used to do this to me when I was little; all she ever seems to want to do with me now is get me a boyfriend, "You're our only child and I worry I won't have grandchildren," I mimic my mother's voice and scowl into the mirror.

 _I haven't seen my parents in person for ages, I should go visit them._

I pick up the hand held shower head and rinse off the shampoo while running my fingers through my hair. Once I was finished I head over to the bathtub and lower my body into the water. Releasing a loud sigh as the warm water absorbs the tension from my body, making me feel light and free.

* * *

(3rd person)

 _G: 'She's been up there for a while, when is she coming down? I'm hungry. This is animal abuse'_

Gajeel is lying on the sofa, waiting for Levy to come down. His eyes are closed, his ears on high alert. He'll hear her coming before he sees her so he may as well rest his eyes. Something about being a cat just made him feel sleepy all the time, perhaps it was the boredom.

His eyes flutter open.

 _G: 'I'll fall to sleep if I keep lying around'_

He stands up, stretches and hops down onto the floor. He froze in place as something under the table caught his eyes. A mouse. A toy mouse, but a mouse never the less.

 _G: 'Don't do it'_

Every single one of his senses screamed at him to attack, but Gajeel fought the urge. He wouldn't allow such ridiculous cat temptations get to him; he was a human after all.

His body began to lower itself down to the ground despite his refusal. His ears facing forward, his eyes dilated. He shifts his weight from one hind leg to the other, making his butt wiggle a little.

 _G: 'Fuck it'_

He dashes forward then pounces onto the mouse, digging his teeth into his pray. He rolls around on the ground, his front claws tightly rooted into the toy. He chomps on its plastic nose, attempting to pry it off; it appears someone has already done half the job since it was hanging on by a few threads.

"Gajeel?" Levy says standing above him. Gajeel jumps at the sound of her voice, he hadn't heard her approach. She's dressed with a hand towel draped over her shoulders; as her hair is still rather damp.

 _G: 'Crap'_

He rolls back over onto his stomach, the mouse hidden underneath him; trying to hide the evidence.

 _G: 'She caught me. That's embarrassing'_

She smiles down at him and gently shakes her head in disbelief.

"So this is what you do when you're by yourself," she says then reaches down and hoists him up.

"You're such a cutie~" she said looking into his eye as she held him up.

 _G: 'Please don't baby talk me'_

His ears flicked back slightly and his tail drooped between his legs, "Oh, you're not scared are you?" she guesses from the signs he was giving her. Fortunately for him embarrassment isn't really a recognisable expression on felines, so she couldn't figure out his feelings, "Okay I'll put you down."

* * *

1 _6_ _th June Friday_

Morning

Gajeel, Jet and Droy are all eating breakfast together. The black and ginger tabby cats have both come to terms with having their new arrival; they've had no choice but to accept him as a part of their family.

 _G: 'The idea of eating cat food is absolutely disgusting but eating it ain't that bad when you have the taste buds of a cat'_

Droy, who was a little bit on the larger size, finishes first and eyes up Jet's dish. He hooks his paw over the bowl and drags it towards him and begins to dig in. Jet drags it back only to have it stolen by Droy once more.

Levy wonders in from the living room and spectates for a moment before springing into action.

"Excuse me," she says as she walks over to them. She lifts Droy off the ground, leaving Jet to eat in peace, "So that's why you're getting tubby, huh? You're a bad boy Droy" she scolds him and carries him away into the living room, "Looks like you have to go on a diet again, you big porker."

Levy closes her laptop and sets it on the coffee table. She lifts herself off the sofa and heads into the kitchen to get her keys which hung next to the little chalkboard Lucy brought. The pair used to write notes to each other on it, now it was always blank. Gajeel watches her from one of the kitchen counters. He stares at the one key that's left hanging on the hook.

 _G: 'She keeps all of her keys on the same ring and she never uses_ _ **that**_ _key. Did somebody else live here with her before? What key is it?'_

Levy peers out one of the kitchen windows, checking the sky.

 _L: 'It looks like it's going to rain. I'll take the car'_

She heads into the living room and into the corridor that leads to the front door. Jet and Droy fuss around Levy's legs as she slips her coat and shoes on. She gives them both one last head rub before heading out for work.

The sound of the door closing signifies the beginning of Gajeel's quest.

 _G: 'It's time to go back home'_

* * *

Traveling by train as a cat isn't easy, waving through crowds of people and hiding under seats. At least you don't have to pay.

When Gajeel scurries off the train he's greeted with the sight of his home town, oak town. It wasn't far from Magnolia but he didn't think he could handle the walk, especially in this tiny body.

He walks down the familiar streets until he came across 'his' house. He fits through the gap which he and Natsu had made in the high wooden fence when they were children and strolls up the garden. He enters the house through the cat flap; guests found it change when they saw the flap since no cats live there.

Everyone in the house had the ability to turn into cats Metalicana, Igneel, Grandeeny and their kids Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy. In their DNA lays a curse or some sort of spell which comes from somewhere deep into their ancestry.

Gajeel heads up stairs and comes face to face with his bedroom door. He transforms back into his original form and opens the door. He roots through his clothes and throws something on. He then pulls his gym bag out from under his bed and begins stuffing it full of clothes

 _G: 'I'm sick to death of hanging around the house as a cat, I wanna be human again, at least for a little while'_

He'd have to find somewhere to hide the bag; it would be quite troublesome if she found it. Getting in and out the house will also be a hassle, not to mention washing his clothes; he'll have to do it while she's at work.

Once he finishs filling the bag he grabs his phone and charger and heads back downstairs.

"Where have you been?" Grandeeney stands at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. Gajeel is little taken back by her sudden appearance but he continues on down the stairs anyway.

"You told me I needed to move out like Natsu, so I did," He huffs and brushes past her.

"You haven't even been going to work, you do realise you've been fired?"

"It was only part time anyway," he heads towards the door but then halts. He turns and heads over to the kitchen. Grandeeney rolls her eyes and follows behind him.

"It took you long enough; I thought you'd never leave. Why are you back?"

"Not happy to see me?" Gajeel opens the fridge and scans through all his options, "Do ya have any pizza? I've been living off cat food ever since I left, I need some pizza," he asks. Even without turning around he could tell Grandeeney was glaring at him, "I just came back to collect some things. I'll be gone before ya know it,"

"So where have you been?" She loosens up and smiles.

"What's with all the questions?" Gajeel groans and closes the fridge door; she clearly wasn't going to let up, "I have an owner."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's an easier life," She chuckles, "So that's it? You're going to live life as a pet?"

"I ain't staying a cat forever ya know! I'll abandon her. I'll get my own place sooner or later."

"You really don't think things through do you? You act like you have a plan but you don't," she walks over to him and opens the fridge, rummages through to the back and pulls out a pizza box that was hidden from Gajeel's sight, "I'll have to tell Igneel he was right," she opens the box and places the pizza in the oven.

"What?" Gajeel leans his back against a work surface.

"He and your father had a bet. Igneel said you were sponging off of someone else and Metelicanna said you were lying dead in a ditch."

"Screw them! I ain't spooning, it's not like I'm gonna stay there!"

"She doesn't know your human, does she?"

"No, I don't plan tellin her either, why would I?" he pauses and gives her a sideway glace, "How'd ya know it was a girl?"

"Of course it's a girl…" she sighs and crosses her arms, "Just come home, you pest."

"No, I said I'd move out so I ain't coming back."

"And you're okay with using this poor girl until you don't need her anymore?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

"You're not as heartless as you think you are" she rests her hands on his shoulders "You take care of yourself, and come home if you need to," she lets him go and her hand drop down to her sides, "I want you to stay a while. Believe it or not but your dad misses you, he's just stubborn; like you."

* * *

 _G: 'It's getting late; Levy's gotta be home by now. That's gonna be a problem'_

Gajeel walks down the streets, wrecking his brain, trying to remember the way back. As he wonders down the path he realises where he was. This is where he first met Levy and over there is the bar they went to. Gajeel notices a familiar looking yellowy-orange car parked next to the building. It was Levy's car; why was she there? Riddled with curiosity Gajeel made his was across the street.

Searching the bar for her tiny figure was no simple task. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack, a very tiny needle.

Finally, standing at the bar he spots her. She wearing a short light pink dress that has a black bow wrapped around the waist. On top of the dress is a short white cardigan that matches her bandanna. She appears to be talking to a guy; actually, it was more like he was talking to her. Politely she smiles and adds to the conversation but it was clear that she felt uncomfortable. She kept glancing away from him and her body withdrawn and tense. The man lifts his hand and strokes her hair, brushing it away from her face. She nervously giggles and pulls back, retreating from his caress.

Gajeel couldn't watch this guy's pitiful attempt of flirting any longer. He walks over and places a hand on the guys shoulder. The guy turns around and his face drops instantly as he looks up at Gajeel. Gajeel looks over at Levy who wore a confused and surprised expression.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Gajeel asks.

"Err," She looks down to the ground for a second then looks back up, "No," was all she could muster up.

"Y-You didn't tell m-me you were meeting someone," the guy stammers, his nerves in a bind.

"Thanks for keeping her company, you can go now," Gajeel said harshly as his eyes bore into the other guys eyes.

"S-sure," he said before hurrying off. Levy remains silent and continues to stare up at Gajeel. Gajeel lifted a studded brow, her staring unsettling him.

"Oh, err, thank you?" Levy said, her nerves causing her words to take the form of a question.

"No problem," He replies. A minute of silence rolls by and Gajeel grew impatient, "Alright, see ya," he turns to leave but a timid hand grips onto his coat.

"No please don't," Levy begs, Gajeel turns his head and looks into Levy's apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't want you to go."

* * *

The pair sat one of the bar tables, Gajeel has ordered a beer and Levy has a vodka and coke. Apparently a couple of friends from work have invited Levy out for a drink, but they hadn't turned up yet. Levy taps on her glass with one of her fingers as she searches her mind for a topic.

"You have the same name as my cat," she says rather suddenly. Now that she thought about it that was a pretty lame thing to say.

"Really?" He replies the takes a swig of his drink.

"Yeah and 'Gajeel' isn't a common name."

"Whatcha want me to do about it?"

"Nothing, I just… Nevermind," She mumbles the last word and looks down into her glass as she stirs the ice around with the straw.

 _L: 'He's so hard to talk to. Think of something to say, come on work you stupid brain'_

"He's black all over with red eyes, right?" Gajeel asks, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow rests on the table.

"Yes that's right," Levy nods slightly as she drew her attention back to him.

"He used to belong to a friend of mine. He named him Gajeel cuz he said he 'resembled' me."

"Oh" she fell quiet and her expression clouds, "He's your friend's cat…"

"Don't worry, I don't even know the guy anymore. He's all yours now."

"But-"

"I'm tellin ya its fine. Unless you want rid." He chuckles and pushes his arms off the table and slightly sinks into his chair.

"Of course not, I love him!" She said a little louder than intended. She saw some other customers look her way from the corner of her eye. Shocked by her outburst Gajeel looks at her wide eyed. He places his elbows back on the table then drops his head down between them, raking his fingers through his hair. She could no longer see his face.

"Then keep him," he says. He continues to face down towards the table, keeping his flushed cheeks hidden.

 _G: 'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew 'he' was me!'_

"Levy!" A voice calls from a distance. Levy turns her head to the familiar voice of her friend, Cana, and along with her is Mirajane, "I would say sorry for being late but," Cana said and looks at Gajeel who was now sitting up, his poker face engaged, "Looks like you've been occupied," she teases. Levy pouts from her friend's remark, her cheeks a hit of red.

"You two are late," she says, steering the topic.

"Now, now Levy. Are you going to introduce us?"

"I'll be off then," Gajeel says getting up off his chair.

"Oh don't leave because of us," Mirajane said.

"I have stuff to do."

"What stuff? You can stay a while longer can't you?" Cana asks, trying to coax him into staying.

"Important stuff," Gajeel says bluntly and heads off; he hears a meek goodbye from Levy as he hurried away.

 _G: 'Why'd I do that? It's none of my business what happens to her. Anyway, I'm glad she believed my story about my 'friend'. She's pretty trusting, I just fed her a complete lie and she didn't ask twice'_

* * *

He approaches the house and heads down the gully that lead to her back garden. He un-hatches the lock on the gate and enters the garden. He walks up the small path and stops next to the garden shed. He bends down and hidden under the single wooden step is the spare key. He had tested it out before he left and discovered it was a house key. With now access to the house he continues on. He unlocks the door, steps inside and locks it back up again. He hangs the key back up and swiftly heads towards the downstairs landing. Jet lay snoozing on the sofa, god knows where Droy was. Gajeel opens the small storage room and strips his clothes off. He adds his clothes with all his other stuff and hides his bag behind a bunch of dusty boxes.

Mission= success

* * *

As soon as Levy wonders through the front door, Jet and Droy bomb bard her with affectionate leg rubs and loud purring. She had already fed them before heading out to the bar. Gajeel sat on the sofa acting aloof as always.

"Where have you been? You missed dinner" she says to him, as she lifts Jet off the floor and gives his a warm cuddle, "I bet you're hungry."

 _G: 'Nope, I had pizza so screw your cat food'_

"Come on I'll feed you, then I'll go to bed" she heads towards the kitchen, but Gajeel takes off upstairs, "Wh- I swear," she groans and pops Jet down on the floor and takes off upstairs, her little followers tailing her. He leads her to her bedroom and hops up onto the bed.

"You, want to sleep up here?" Levy asks in astonishment. He hardly even let her touch him and now he wants to curl up in bed with her.

 _L: 'I doubt you'll stay'_

She climbs into her bed, sliding under the covers. Jet and Droy soon make their way onto the bed, Droy tends to struggle so she supplied him with a little stood at the base of her bed.

Jet and Droy both curl together at the base of the bed, she tends to wiggle round her sleep sometime so they tend to keep away from her. Gajeel sat beside her on the other side of the bed; he quietly watches her, his eyes droopy and relaxed.

' _Of course not, I love him!'_

Even though he had told himself over and over again that she didn't mean anything by her words he couldn't get over it. Levy reaches her hand out and tickles under his chin, earning a soft purr.

"You're such a sweet boy," she praises and gives his ears a scratch.

 _G: 'Damn it, I'm playing into her hands'_


	4. Past, present and future

**_Black cat_**

BanRedfox: Thank you! I appreciate your encouragement, I'm glad you're enjoying the story

Ultra-Siou: Thank you for all of your support, I always look forward to your reviews :3

An Amber Pen: I hope I meet your expectations, I'll do my best!

Okami2346: Thank you for your reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy my future chapters

Mskumiko24: Me too; I think he'd make a really cute cat, especially during one of his little tsundere type moments

I'm so happy to have all of your support; I promise I'll try to keep doing my best!

Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites.

This kitty loves you all (=^-ω-^=) _~purr_

I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

 **Past,** **present** **and future**

17th June Saturday

Morning

Levy's eyes scan the pages of one of her books as she lies flat on her bed. She's lying on her back while holding the book just above her. She rolls around onto her stomach and holds the book further out, resting her arms on the bed. Her eye sight wasn't top notch so she sometimes wore glasses when she reads; she tends to wear them mostly at work.

Meeeeow~

She turns her head to the side to check on Droy who had previously been asleep. She must have disturbed him from his slumber when rolled around. He's now sitting up with his chest puffed out and his eyes fixated on her.

"I'm sorry," she says and rubs her index finger up and down his head, stirring a purr from him. Jet was fast asleep on the cat bed which sat on the floor next to the bed, although they rarely used it. Levy wasn't too sure where Gajeel had run off to. He had gotten tired of waiting for her to finish reading and took off downstairs.

She continues reading until she reaches the beginning of a new chapter. She glances over back at Droy; he's still sitting up straight, his eyes closed. Levy makes a kiss noise at him causing his eyes to flutter open and his purr to return. His eyelids slowly droop down then slowly rise back up, giving Levy what is commonly known as a 'cat kiss'. Levy couldn't tell if it was a gesture of trust or just him fighting back his drowsiness. She returns the gesture none the less, sealing the bond.

She pulls her glasses off and gently balances them on Droy's head. He remains still; he almost seems to be smiling as his leisurely purrs ring through the room. Levy chuckles while placing the book mark in between the pages and closing the book. The red glasses stand out against his black and grey fur, he looks rather sophisticated.

"Do you know what today is?" Levy asks, scooting up to the edge of the bed. Her legs dangle off the side, her feet unable to reach the floor. She scratches the top of Jet's head with her right foot. He meows up at her and rolls over, exposing his tummy. Jet's meows were always abrupt unlike Droy's which were long and sluggish, "It's our first year anniversary."

* * *

Levy and Lucy sit opposite each other in their favourite local café. Lucy had called Levy to organise a meet up, explaining that she had something important to tell her.

"So then," Levy says, her hands wrapped around her hot cup of coffee, "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Lucy began. She was clearly in high spirits as she couldn't hide her big grin and dream filled eyes. The way she was blushing reminded Levy of a high school girl in love; she had seen that expression on many of her students after all.

"Spill it," that look could only mean one thing; something good had happened between her and Natsu. Lucy giggles and runs her thumbs over the rim of her cup. She clears her throat and leans in closer.

"As you know, Natsu and I are getting married soon," she tries to sound a little more serious; her smile refusing to fade, "And we're already living together,"

"Yeees?" Levy leans in intrigued by her mystery.

"And in our house we have, that _spare room_."

Levy's eyes widen and her smile matches Lucy's grin, "You're thinking about having a baby?" she asks.

"Actually…I'm already pregnant," Lucy answers then bites her lip it anticipation.

"You're pregnant (!)" Levy voice was hushed but excited. Lucy nods and giggles. Levy reaches her hands out and Lucy's hands meet her halfway; their fingers intertwine, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I'm two weeks gone. I'm so glad the wedding is next month, I'd hate to start showing through my dress," She already had her dress fitted and she's been trying hard to be good ever since; she's worried she 'won't fit'.

"Lulu, that's great news!"

"You're the first to know Lev, Natsu doesn't even know yet."

"What? He doesn't know?"

"I'm going to get one of those shirts saying daddy or something for him, hence why we're going shopping today instead,"

"Oh that sounds wonderful, I'm so happy for you!" Levy exclaims and squeezes Lucy's hands.

* * *

Gajeel laid sweaty on the wooden living room floor in nothing a pair of boxers; he just finished his work out. He preferred working out without any equipment but he was beginning to miss his weights. Perhaps he'll head to the gym sometimes while Levy's at work. The wooden floor was cool against his back, his body lined with beads of sweat.

Meeeeow~

A long, lazy meow followed by the jingling of a bell came towards him. It was Droy. He trots over to him, his nose twitching at his curious smell. Neither he nor Droy had seen Gajeel's real body before, he expected him to freak out. Droy's nose continued twitching as he creeps closer, his pace hesitant.

"Hey, ya recognise me?" Gajeel asks. He knew the power of a cat's sense of smell, perhaps he knew who he was after all. Gajeel extended his hand outward and was rewarded with a good old hiss and scratch. Droy bolts away, fleeing into the kitchen and out the cat flap, "Bastard," Gajeel takes a look at his abused hand and caught a glimpse of blood. It was only a shallow cut, but it stung a little.

 _G: 'I shoulda known better than that, of course he's gonna be scared. They're gonna have to get used to me all over again'_

Gajeel sighs and hoists himself up off the floor.

 _G: 'I hope I can have a quick shower before Levy gets home'_

* * *

"I'm home!" Levy says as she unlocks the front door. She never got a response but a stampede of two welcomes her home. She carefully makes her way into the kitchen and drops her shopping bags on the counters. The pair continues to brush up against her, Jet trilling the way he usually did when he was excited. She bends down and gives them both a little fuss before giving them their dinner. She peeks into the living room and spots Gajeel resting on the sofa; disinterested as usual, "Come on lazy, its dinner time," Gajeel's ears flick back as he zones in on her voice, "You think your tired? All you do is sleep all day."

 _G: 'excuse me? If you had to eat the crap we eat you wouldn't be all that excited either'_

* * *

After dinner Levy assumed the position on the sofa and dug into the book she had been reading earlier this morning. But as she read she felt a strange urge. She looks over at the door leading to the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. She places her book mark inside and sets the book on the coffee table, next to two piles of unread books. She was almost done with the book she was currently reading so she decided to round up all the books she hasn't had the pleasure of reading yet. That way she can weigh her options and select the book she wants to sink her teeth into next.

She makes her way over to the door and steps into the hallway. Gajeel who was sprawled out on the back cushions watches Levy walk away. His eyes open wide as she grips the cupboard handle

 _G: 'Seriously!? You haven't gone in_ _ **once**_ _since I've been here, but the day after I hide my shit in there! You go in!'_

Gajeel sprang into action; he leaps onto the coffee table almost skidding of the edge. He needed a distraction and his sights were set on her precious books. He uses one of his paws to knock one of the piles onto the large rug under the coffee table. Despite the soft landing the books make a clear thud that makes Levy jump. She returns back into the living room to see what had happened.

Levy gasps as she walks in on the horrible scene displayed in front of her. The second pile joins the other books on the floor, it was a book massacre! And the culprit hadn't fled the scene yet.

"Hey!" Levy shouts as Gajeel leaps off the table and rushes past her. She sighs and picks her books up one by one.

With her back now turned Gajeel returns to his human form, grabs his bag and creeps upstairs. He didn't have many options but he knew one place she wouldn't see it. He hides the bag in the washing machine in the laundry room. She had just washed all her dirty clothes this morning so she wouldn't be using it for a while.

 _G: 'I'll have to find a better spot soon, man what a pain. I guess the outdoor shed is my best bet'_

* * *

After rummaging through the closet Levy sits on the sofa, a large book in hand. Gajeel was about to roll his eyes but when he caught the title of the book he became intrigued; it was her name. She caresses the words with her fingers then begins to flick through the pages. The childhood memories had her heart in a grip, the emotions brewing inside her shifting between happiness and anguish. As time went by she came across photos of Jet and Droy as kittens.

 _L: 'I adopted Jet and Droy while I was still living with my parents. I've had them a little over two years now. Today marks our first year anniversary in this house, I can't believe it'_

She continues through until she reaches a section she's been looking forward to. 'Shadow gear's adventures' was written at the top of the page. When Levy was eighteen she used to write short stories about a fantasy world. Jet and Droy were human and the three of them were partners. Suddenly her perspective changed and she stopped writing them. It was childish and stupid.

Levy read the two stories that were featured inside and chuckles. She never let anybody read them, it was too embarrassing. In the end she abandoned the silly stories and 'Shadow gear' disbanded.

 _L: 'Maybe I'll write one, for old time's sake'_

She left the book on the coffee table and heads up stairs. She always did her writing on the desk in her bedroom, it was the perfect place.

* * *

 _G: 'She fell asleep'_

Sitting at her feet, Gajeel looks up at Levy, who was off in la la land. With her back hunched over and her cheek pressed against the desk; pen still in her hand. Gajeel backs up and prepares himself for the jump. He leaps up and sticks the landing.

 _G: 'Come on, wake up Levy'_

Gajeel taps the top of her head with his right paw, but she didn't stir.

 _G: 'Wake up. Ya can't sleep here'_

He taps a couple more times but she still remained asleep. He was about to go to town on her bird nest like hair but he stops and looks down. Under his paws lay the lined paper not book she was writing in.

 _G: 'Shadow gear? What's that?'_

* * *

July 24th Mon

Morning

 _L: 'Coffee, coffee~'_

Levy drags her feet across the tiled floor and makes her way to one of the kitchen cupboards. She selects a mug and places it next to the coffee maker which she had brought last week. Her kettle now lived in one of the top cupboards. She fills the carafe with water, when she had her desired amount she transfers the water into the reservoir. After she puts the carafe back into its place she hears the jingle of a bell ring from the living room. It was Gajeel.

She paid him no mind and opens a different bottom cupboard to get the coffee tin.

"Wait, it's not in here?" Levy asks herself. There was a tin in there but it was unopened, "Oh gosh, where did I leave it this time?" She opens up each of the three bottom cupboards one by one but she didn't see it anywhere. She almost fell for the cupboard bin trick; sometimes she forgets it's not an actual cupboard.

 _L: 'I've miss placed it at least 4 times this month'_

She looks up at one of the overhead cupboards and sighs. She reaches up, grabs the handle and opens the door. She steps back to get a view of the top shelf. It wasn't there. She checks the one beside it and again, it wasn't there. Gajeel was silently watching as she wondered around the room. He found his little prank extremely entertaining; no matter how many times he did it.

She sets her sights on the smaller cupboard next to the cooker. It was too high so she couldn't reach the handle, so she had no choice; she had to climb. The coffee maker and toaster are in her way so she scoots them over to the side. She places a hand on the counter and uses her other hand to hook under the lip at the bottom of the cupboard. She hoists herself up and kneels on the counter.

 _G: Gihee~_

She opens the single door and there it was, next to all the electric appliances, "Why is it up here?" she grumbles as she picks the tin up and hops down.

 _L: 'It's too early for this'_

She finally completes her cup of coffee and takes a well-deserved sip before making her way into the living room. As she walks past Gajeel she felt a strange feeling that he was smiling; she shrugs her shoulders and continues on. Gajeel watches her leave, his cat body not allowing him to show off a grin; who knew not being able to laugh out loud would be so painful. He remained seated on the kitchen floor, as if waiting for something.

"Where's my stool?" Levy asks, "Urghh! What is happening!?"

 _G: 'Gi hi hi! Okay, okay I'll stop'_

* * *

 _Ding dong_

Levy hurries down the stairs and opens the front door. Millianna is standing on Levy's porch with a thin rectangular parcel in her hand.

"Hey, your mail got sent to my house again," Millianna says, handing the parcel to her. Levy's eyes light up in delight; she's been waiting all month for this.

"I'm impressed, it's the first time this month they've messed up; that's a new record," Levy giggles, "Thank you Millianna."

"Can I see the little darlings?" Millianna presses her palms together and begs Levy to let her inside.

"Of course," Levy chuckles nervously and holds the door open. Millianna claps her hands twice in excitement and hurries inside.

As she steps into the living room, she spots Jet grooming himself on the coffee table.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" she squeals and dashes towards him. Before Jet was able to scurry away she scooped him up into her arms and cradled him. "Gotcha~" Jet was usually able to get away in time due to his nibble moves and speed but this time he wasn't so lucky.

Meow~

Jet cries, his eyes begging Levy to save him. Gajeel walks in from the kitchen, he just came back from his stroll around the neighbourhood. Millianna plops Jet down onto the floor and he bolts away. Millianna had seen Gajeel once before but he slipped away when he saw Jet and Droy trying to escape. Gajeel turns around but he's lifted off the ground before he gets a chance to run. He's body is squished between Millianna's breasts as she hugs him tight.

 _G: 'I can't breathe!'_

"Millianna," Levy calls her name, in attempt to calm Millianna down.

"I'm sowwy kitty," Millianna loosens her grip and tucks an arm under him, scooping up his back end. She was now cradling him like a baby.

 _G: 'I'm fighting the urge to claw your face off'_

"Levy? This guy hasn't been neutered has he?" Millianna says as she observed Gajeel's privates.

 _G: 'What did you say? Hey, don't look down there!'_

Gajeel's tail curls up and lays flat against his stomach, covering himself up.

"Actually, I haven't even thought about that," Levy admits.

"If he wonders outdoors you _really_ should get him done. I'm surprised he hasn't picked fights with the other two; most unneutered cats tend to be a little aggressive. They tend to spray too," Millianna informs.

"I haven't had any problems with him this far so it completely slipped my mind."

 _G: 'There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you do that! You ain't chopping my balls off!'_

* * *

Night

Levy sat at her on the sofa, her laptop perched on the arm. Her laptop makes faint pinging sounds every time she got a new message. She and her many of her colleagues have their own personal chat set up so they can have group chats. It is possible to privet chat but Levy hardly ever used it.

 _Strawberrycake: Who's your plus one on Wednesday?_

 _Professional-bookworm: I haven't got anyone to bring. Everyone I'm close to is already going._

 _Givemeyourbeer: What about that guy from the bar?_

 _Professional-bookworm: Stop it Cana, I told you it's not like that!_

 _Iwantcatcustody: Levy you met a boy? Tell us tell us!_

 _Professional-bookworm: Not in the way you're implying. He's just an acquaintance_

 _Heartbreaker: Oh Levy, you'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude. Let's go out together, I could show you a good time ;)_

 _Strawberrycake: Loke we're having some girl time, log out_

 _Heartbreaker: Come on ladies don't be so cold_

 _Givemeyourbeer: I'm opening a privet chat_

 _Heartbreaker: Oh great, invite me :)_

 _Givemeyourbeer: Not happening_

 _Professional-bookworm: I'm logging off, goodnight xx_

Levy pouts angrily as her fingers glide across the keyboard.

 _L: 'Just because those two have boyfriends doesn't mean it's their job to get me one'_

Levy shuts her laptop down and closes the lid. She sighs and sinks into the sofa. Jet and Droy are curled up on the sofa beside her, Gajeel was laying on the back cushion.

"What about you Jet? Do you want to be my date to the wedding?" Levy asks and trails her fingers down his back.

 _G: 'Wedding? Now that I think about it, Levy works at Fairy tail high. Natsu works there too… How did I not put that together sooner?'_

* * *

July 26th Wed

Today is the day; Lucy and Natsu's wedding day. The wedding ceremony went exactly according to plan; except for the lack of appearance from Lucy's father. Although they weren't close Lucy thought it was only right to have him give her away. This is where Aquarius stepped in. Aquarius would often look after Lucy when she was a little girl; Lucy really admired her.

Once the ceremony had ended it was time for the after party!

Of course Lucy and Natsu had the first dance before the party went into full swing.

Levy sits at one of the tables, guarding her friend's drinks. Erza and Jellal were dancing, which was really interesting to watch. Cana had set up a beer pong station. Juvia was trying to get Gray drunk enough to get him dancing. Wendy and Gildarts were talking to the bride and groom and the Strauss siblings were setting all the food out on the buffet table. Levy wasn't sure were the rest of her friends were but she assumed they were dancing too.

"So we meet again," Gajeel comes up behind her causing Levy to jump out of her skin.

"You snuck up on me!" She laughs. She had noticed him sooner, but she didn't have time to talk to him.

"Do ya mind?" Gajeel lazily points to the chair next to her.

"Oh n-no, go ahead," Levy answers with a stutter.

 _L: 'If my friends see they'll all get the wrong idea again!'_

Gajeel pulls out the chair and sits down.

"So how do you know Natsu?" She asks, taking a quick scan of the room to make sure none of her friends were looking.

"We grew up together," Gajeel answers with a smile, for he knew why she was tensing up.

"Lucy and I grew up together too. Natsu, Lucy and I work together."

"Let me guess, you're a literacy teacher?"

"Is it that obvious?" Levy pouts, pretending to be wounded by his guess.

"Gihee, it sure is."

"What about you? What do you do?" Levy twists her body round so that her whole body was facing him.

"I'm unemployed; I used to be a gym trainer," He rests his right arm on the back of the chair, his left resting across his left leg; his knees spread apart.

"You said you grew up with Natsu, I don't remember you at school. Did you go to Fairy tail?"

"No… I went to phantom lord," he winces awkwardly.

"Oh god," Levy giggled, "Well you're around a bunch of fairies now,"

"Come on, Juvia went there too."

"Yeah I know," Levy had seen the pair greet each other with a hug during the ceremony so she already knew they were friends, "So have you travelled far?"

 _G: 'You're askin a lot of questions. Ya wanna know more about me huh?'_

"I moved into the Magnolia recently," Gajeel replies.

"Where?" Levy askes then picks her drink up and takes a sip.

"Sorry, but If I told ya I'd have to kill ya," Gajeel looks off towards the dancefloor and chuckles.

"Fine then," Levy pouts again.

 _L: 'He's trying to act all mysterious, well it isn't working on me'_

"So… how are the cats doing?" Gajeel looks back at her and asks.

 _G: 'I need her to bring it up so I can smoothly give her an excuse before I lose my balls'_

"They're all fine," she responds bluntly.

"Gajeel isn't causing any problems for you?" Gajeel asks in a second attempt to steer the conversation.

"No, no he's been great… I noticed he hasn't been neutered."

"You don't need to worry about that, he's… unable to produce offspring," Gajeel says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you sure?" Levy raises an eyebrow, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So please have mercy on the little guy"

 _G: 'I really do enjoy living with ya but I ain't gonna sacrifice my nuts,'_

Off the side Natsu's laughing was finding it hard not to burst into laughter. From where they were standing Natsu and Wendy could hear every word. Lucy on the other hand could not.

"I feel bad keeping it from her. He lives with her for crying out loud," Lucy says, keeping a close eye on them.

"We can't go telling anybody our secret so recklessly. Since you and Natsu have been together for so long, he decided to trust you," Wendy says, "It's up to him to tell her."

"Maybe you can come see him?" Levy says before taking another sip.

"Are you inviting me over?" Gajeel teases. Levy gags on her drink and coughs, "That's offensive," Gajeel turns to the side and scowls.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Levy waves her fists in a frenzy.

* * *

It was late and many of the guests were leaving; including Gajeel. He needed to get home before Levy after all. As he slips out the door, his jacket gets tugged on by someone from behind. He turns his head to see Levy. Her cheeks are bright red and her phone is clutched in her right hand.

"T-Tell me your phone number," she mumbles. Her teeth lightly tugs on her bottom lip, as she waits for his response.

 _G: 'What?'_

Gajeel cheeks turns light red and he clears his throat.

"I-I can't," he replies. Levy looks up at him; her eyes open wide in shock. Her expression then drops, completely different to her usual optimistic self, "I mean I can but… I don't use it, like ever," Gajeel attempts to explain while getting a little flustered.

 _G: 'I need to be careful, my phone is always off when she's in the house and it's always on silent mode just in case. But I shouldn't give her my number, it's too risky'_

"It's alright," Levy forces a smile and holds her hands behind her back. Her eyes missing their bight spark and hips tightly pursed together; she looks like she's about to cry, "I understand," she bows her head in apology, "Nice seeing you again," she rises her head, turns around and hurries back inside.


	5. What friends are for

_Black cat_

Guest: Your welcome, thanx for reading :3

Dinoadge: Might be a while before that happens, sorry 😅

MelinaRedfox328: Thank you, I hope my writing continues to please you

BanRedfox: Lol, Yeah Gajeel, Levy was being more manly. Thank you for your awesome review

An Amber Pen: uh-oh Simpsons flashback (After your review I had to go listen to it XD). I'm sorry to disappoint you but she isn't going to find out yet, that's later down the line

WillVanry: Patience my precious viewer, the time will come

Piranha pk: Casts a resurrection spell you'll be okay; we'll get through this 👍

Thank you for your support and continuing to read, this chapter is more like chapter 4.5 than chapter 5. It was originally going to be in the last chapter

Things get a little dirty this time around hehe

In case any of you were wondering Gajeel can still speak in his cat form, he's just being carful

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And merry Christmas!

* * *

 **What Friends are for**

 _Aug 1_ _st_ _Tuesday_

Ding dong

"Leeeevyyyy!" Lucy calls from outside.

Ding dong, ding dong

"Let us in or we'll break in!" Natsu adds.

"I'm coming," Levy says as she rushes down the stairs. She swings the door open, revealing the group of friends crowding around the door. Natsu, Gray, Freed, Erza and Lucy.

"Happy birthday!" they cheer in unison. Natsu pulls the sting on his party popper, shooting confetti into the air with a tiny bang.

"Natsu," Freed groans, removing strings of confetti from his hair.

"You're early," Levy says with an enormous smile on her face.

"Since we're here you may as well let us in," Lucy says.

* * *

Levy pov

I join my friends in the living room, a tray of tea and coffee in hand. I set it down on the table and hands them out. Erza and Lucy have tea while Freed and I have coffee. Gray has iced tea and Natsu… He's too busy 'playing' with Gajeel to care; although, calling it 'playing' doesn't work for Gajeel. Gajeel is lying flat on the floor while Natsu stretches his front legs up and down. Gajeel's tail swishes furiously and a low growl rumbles from his throat; he's wicked pissed.  
"Natsu? I don't think he likes that," I say as I settle onto the sofa.  
"He's used to it, right Gajeel?" Natsu replies with a menacing chuckle. If he scratches him then it's his own fault.

"So where are we going?" I ask the room.

"It's a surprise," Lucy answers, "And once we get back we'll give you your presents."

"You're holding my presents hostage until we get back?" I whine and pout, "But I want to open them now," I know Lucy has gotten me something 'super special' or at least that's what she's been telling me.

"Your 21, act like it," Lucy laughs and nudges me with her elbow.

"An escape room, I never would have guessed that," I say as we look around the fancy old fashioned living room. In this escape room we have one hour to figure out which one of us is a murderer. If you don't find out who it is then the murderer wins, it's like a real life game of cluedo or something similar.

"Okay let's find that body!" Erza shouts and begins to search the room, Lucy and Gray also look around for clues.

"Actually we need to find the hidden room first, that's where the body is going to be," Freed says.

"Do you think there's any food in the fridge," Natsu asks opening the door to the small kitchen.

"Raise your hand if you're the murderer," Erza orders.

"That's not going to work Erza, besides nobody knows. You could be the murderer and not even know it," Lucy says. Freed and I watch the other search the two rooms for a little moment before giving each other a knowing look. I walk over to the coffee table in the middle of the room and drag it across the floor. With the table removed Freed rolls up the large rectangular rug to reveal a cellar hatch door.

"Hey guys, we found the other room," I say catching their attention.

"Under the rug, how clever!" Erza shouts, her eyes filled with stars; she loves the drama, doesn't she?

* * *

10 minutes later

"Get off the fucking door!" Gray screams from the inside of the caller. Natsu is standing on top of the caller hatch while Gray bangs on the door from bellow, trying to force his way out.

"You have to speak up! I don't know what you're saying!" Natsu shouts back.

"Stop fooling around and help us," Freed says, flicking through the pages of the book he's holding, trying to find one of the secret numbers for the caller safe.

"We're never going to solve it in time," I say as I flick through a book. Flicking through a book is surprisingly sad; I want to read it so badly.

* * *

I get out the back of Lucy's car and approach my house, everyone following behind me; carrying a present each.

"I thought it was a powerful bonding experience," Freed says.

"We don't care what you think, traitor," Erza replies, her feet stomping up the porch stairs.

"Freed solved a lot of the puzzles, who would have thought he'd be the murderer?" I say as I turn the key to unlock the front door.

"It's not like I knew either. I worked twice as hard as all of you, it's unfair," Freed grumbles. We all head inside and I lead the way into the living room.

"Surprise!" Several people cheer as I open the door and flick the light on. Cana, Mirajane and Elfman stand with their hands raised in the air as they cheer, and Lisanna holding my cake.

"When did- How did you get in here!" I ask, unable to stop myself from smiling.

"Lucy pinched your spare key and hid it outside for us," Lisanna answers, "Sadly we couldn't all make it."

"But we brought all their gifts with us!" Elfman pumps his fist into the air, "Only real men are thoughtful like that!"

"You guys," I rush over to Mira and wrap my arms around her, and then I invite Cana into the hug. Elfman picks us all up in his arms, squeezing us into a tight bear hug.

"No fair, let me in too" Lisanna complains, the cake still in her hands.

* * *

3rd pov

"I finally have it!" Levy says, her eyes filled with twinkling stars as she looks down at the book. The title, silent souls, displayed in bold on the cover with the words 'dead end' in a smaller font underneath. It's the final book of one of Levy's favourite series; it only came out yesterday. Levy hugs Lucy's gift tightly into her chest, "I had a special feeling."

"Open it," Lucy says scooting closer to Levy, anticipation taking over her. Levy gives her a questioning glance before opening the first page. With nothing noteworthy on the page she turns it over; uncovering the mystery.  
"Oh my god!" Levy squeals. Under the title was Wes's signature along with the words, 'To Levy with love'.

"You got it signed?!" Levy's mouth hung open as she stared wide eyed at the page.

"Sure did," Lucy says with a proud smile, "I even got a picture with him."

"Wait, you met Wes Strings?!" Levy gasps and turns to look at Lucy.

"Of course I did."

"That's not fair, why didn't you take me?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I took you, besides…"Lucy whips her phone out and opens up the image. Next to Lucy stood a slender man with short, wild black hair with vibrant blue eyes behind a pair of black glasses. Lucy was holding up an A4 piece of paper with Levy's face printed on it, "…You're with us."

"That's not funny," she says behind a chuckle.

"He's shorter than I thought he would be, he smells good too."

"You're gloating," Levy points out giving Lucy a nudge. She sighs and her shoulders droop, "I'm grateful don't get me wrong, but I wish I could have met him too."

"Maybe that can be arranged one day."

"Really?!" Levy perks up but then gives her a shifty glance, "You're not teasing me, are you?"

"I'll see what I can do," she answers then leans in close, "By the way he said you looked super cute."

"He did not, you liar!" Levy giggles and a light blush crosses her cheeks.

"Seriously, he said it, he thinks you're cute."

"Dear god," Freed grumbles, rolling his eyes as he emerges from the kitchen; he had volunteered to do the washing up, "You're acting like a pair of schoolgirls."

 _L: 'you're not one to talk Freed. You fawn over Laxus all the time at work'_

"Come on Levy, open mine," Cana interrupts the two giggling nerds and flops down on the other side of Levy. She slings her arm around her neck and hands her a shoebox sized present to her.

Levy rips off the wrapping paper, revealing a cardboard box which had clearly been painted over. Levy could see a few faint lines beneath the layers of paint, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Why have you painted over it?" Levy asks.

"I didn't want the box to give the surprise away," Cana winks at her and chuckles. Cana's amused expression only made Levy all the more worried.

 _L: 'I have a bad feeling about this,'_

She shakes off her doubts and opens the box up. She slides the plastic tray out halfway. Levy gasps at the sight at the long bullet shaped vibrater that sat snugly in the plastic tray. Beside it lays a small remote control with three buttons, on/off, plus and minus. Imminently she shoved the tray back in. Lucy had also caught a glimpse of the toy, covers up her smile with her hand.

"Cana!" Levy exclaims, her face beet red.

"What? Is Lucy the only one allowed to surprise you?" Cana crosses her arms, "Trust me, you'll get a lot more use out of that than you'll ever get from a book."

"I can't believe you'd get me something like this!"

"What she get ya?" Natsu asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"I thought you were upstairs," Lucy says, her hand on her heart.

"I was but Gajeel ain't there, the coward probably ran away."

"Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"I even put batteries in remotes for you," Cana says, getting the conversation back on track, "Isn't that thoughtful?"

"Wait, remotes? You mean there's more than one?" Levy asks.

"There's three in there, all different colours. Each one has its own remote."

"I didn't even want one, why did you get me three?"

"It's handy to have around, especially you being single and all. I know going solo isn't easy."

"Oh I get it, it's a microphone," Natsu says earning a giggle from Lucy and Cana.

"It'll make her sing," Lucy nudges Levy giving her a cheeky smile.

"Lulu!" Levy hides her face in her hands.

* * *

After everyone had gone home Levy's parent came to visit and Gajeel finally came out of hiding. Her parents took her out for dinner and she returned home late.

* * *

Gajeel sniffs the air, the faint smell of chocolate still drifted through the living room. His ears swirled around to catch sound from every direction, but it was silent. It was getting late; Levy was usually reading or working in the living room at this time; but she wasn't here. Amongst the chocolaty aroma of the room the familiar scent of Levy crept in. The subtle smell quickly arose into a powerful scent. It was Levy's scent but much stronger than it usually was. It was her natural sweet scent but yet it felt untamed. He had never smelt anything like it before. He trots up the stairs, his curiosity peaking.

A quick, low buzzing sound echoes from out her room, the abrupt start almost frightened him out of his skin.

 _G: 'What's that sound?'_

"Ohh," Her faint voice whimpers. Without his feline hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it.

 _G: 'Levy?'_

He approaches her bedroom door, at first he thought it was closed but as he got closer he noticed a tiny gap. He nudges the ajar door open wider; what greeted him will forever be etched into his memory

Levy is lying on her bed naked with her ass in the air and her face buried into her pillow. Her eyes tightly shut and her mouth agape. Her legs are spread open with her right hand in-between them pressing a vibrater against her folds, "Mmmm," she moans as the vibrations attack her sensitive bud. She bit down on her lower lip, supressing her urge to cry out.

 _G: 'I don't believe it, she's really touching herself'_

His eyes fixed on her, unable to tare his eyes away from her display. Her juices run down her thighs, he could see it clearly in her current pose. Her sweet moans fill the room, as if she didn't care about anything else. She turns the vibrater up higher, her body trembles as the speed increased. She slid her toy in-between her folds, gasping as she thrusts it inside.

Such a pure person was defiling herself; the temptation was growing too high. Every moan she made, every cry and whimper made him crave her more and more, "Ahh!" she cries then pushes her lips tightly together. She turns herself over, her back arching off the bed. She drives the vibrater in and out as she rubs her clit with her free hand, "Mmm, ahh!" the rapid vibrations off her blue toy were driving her body over the edge. She bites down on her lip as her pussy throbs and tenses up around the vibrater. She shudders as she hits a shattering orgasm, draining her body of energy. She turns the vibrater off with the remote then rests her hands on her stomach. She lay breathless on the bed, her chest rising and falling as her heart fluttered.

After catching her breath back she pulls out it out and exhales a short laugh.

 _L: 'thank you Cana'_

Levy sits up and was about to hoist herself off the bed when she finally notices the black feline standing in the doorway. They lock eyes.

"Hey Gajeel," she whispers, her breath still returning to her. She did feel a little ashamed that she had been caught but it didn't matter. He's just a cat, he knows no better, "Do you think any less of me?" she asks, smiling down at him.


	6. Love and Lust

_Black cat_

Lana378: I'm sorry for the wait; I hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you for your review

Banredfox: Sexy time is the best time. Yeah, I'm sure he does, I just can't help but torture him.

An Amber Pen: It's going to get more awkward the further we go, hehe~

I'm sorry for the wait!

Lust or love; Gajeel, a man who's never felt either one, needs to figure out which he's feeling.

I finally decided to give the bar a name, took me long enough

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Love and lust**

August 8th Tuesday

"Almost," Levy mutters, on her knees with her right arm reaching under the sofa. Her cheek pressed down onto the floor as she squints through the darkness; the outline the pen barely visible. The tight gap was making it difficult to reach in further, her precious pen just out of reach.

Levy's favourite pen was the latest victim of Jet's monstrously playful abuse. He had been rolling it around and nibbling on the clicker while Levy was preparing herself an afternoon snack. Once she had returned to the living room she found him pawing underneath the sofa. Levy was more than familiar with the sight due to the fact Jet had a bad reputation for losing things under there.

A deep yet subtle purr hums from behind her; she looks over her shoulder to see Gajeel standing next to the coffee table. His eyes fixed onto her behind; lost in thought as he absentmindedly purrs away.

"Are you enjoying the view over there?" She giggles. Gajeel's hair stand up on end making him look fuzzy all over; started by her remark. He lies on his stomach and buries his face into his front paws, shielding his eyes "Don't hide," Levy giggles again as she watches his strange yet adorable behaviour. She found his actions rather amusing; he didn't behave like a regular cat.

 _L: 'He reacts in such bizarre ways; I like to think he knows what I'm saying, even though that's impossible'_

* * *

Levy is kneeling on her bedroom floor, folding her freshly dry washing. Merrily she hums along as she sorts everything out into neat piles. Jet and Droy are curled up in their cat bed, the warm blankets too much for them to resist. Gajeel lay sprawled out on the floor next to the washing basket, his tummy exposed. Levy would give his belly the occasional rub which he happily accepted.

 _Ding- dong_

The doorbell rings through her house, pulling Levy from her chores. Abandoned by his owner, Gajeel rolls around onto his stomach and watches her leave. He stands up, stenches and yawns. He lifts his right paw to give his ears a little scratch but the extra weight on his leg causes him to pause and look down. Under his paw lay a pair of pink panties; they were freshly washed but a trace of Levy's scent still remained. He quickly withdrawing his paw but the panties clung to his paw.

 _G: 'That's not good'_

In a panic, Gajeel lifts his right leg again and attempts to shake them off but his claws refused to let go. He flops onto his side and gently bites into them trying to unhook it from his claws. Gajeel freezes as he hears the sound of the material rip, freeing his claws.

 _G: 'I'm so dead'_

* * *

Aug 25th Friday

Levy swirled around admiring every angle of her outfit. Her dress is white from the waist up with a yellow skirt which faded into white around the bottom. Around the dress, she wore a short tied up light blue blouse with the buttons undone. From her parents; a blue butterfly necklace with a blue teardrop crystal hanging underneath. And finally, a pair of white low heeled strappy sandals; which she'd never worn before.

"Why did I let her talk me into this?" Levy whines as she tightens the bow she had made in her yellow headband. Levy's mom has arranged a blind date; he was apparently the perfect match for her. Levy's tried desperately to get out of it but she ended up caving in. She looks up at her bedroom clock and sighs, "Its quarter to five. I better get going," she picks up her small turquoise satchel and heads off downstairs. She grabs her house keys and feeds the cats before she left.

Not interested in eating, Gajeel jumps up onto the back of the sofa which gave him the perfect view through the front living room window. Silently Gajeel watches her walk away, his tail flicking in irritation; knowing full well where she was going.

* * *

At 5:20 Levy found herself sitting alone at 8-island, her date twenty minutes late. She calls over one of the waiters, her patience worn thin; she was famished and the mouth-watering scents around her were driving her crazy. She sips on her hot chocolate as she sends her mother a message on her phone.

 _L: 'hopefully mom will back off a little now'_

She leans forwards, crosses her arms on the table and buries her face in them. She could feel the pitiful glances from the other customers and employees; it was humiliating, to say the least.

* * *

Across the road is the Celestial key; the bar owned by the man who calls himself the 'king'.

Gajeel is sitting on a sofa next to one of the large windows, scowling up at the ceiling. After sulking around the house for what seemed like hours, he chased after her; knowing exactly where she'd be. But now he found himself feeling even more irritated than he was before. Why was this bothering him so much?

So what if she's on a date with some other guy? So what if she ends up liking him? It shouldn't matter to him, but it did. He had no idea who this guy was but he hated his guts.

* * *

After eating alone, Levy left the restaurant. She stands underneath the shelter roof at the entrance of the building; protecting herself from the heavy rain.  
"That's just great," she mutters looking up at the sky. The once bright sky was dimming and the chilling wind harsh against her exposed skin as the rain poured down. As she prepares herself for a sprint, she notices Gajeel through the window. His body sunk into the sofa, his hands hugging around a beer glass. His clouded gloomy expression, matching the dark sky.

 _L: 'Why does he look so sad?'_

She dashes across the street, shielding her hair with her hands. She enters the bar and makes her way towards him. As she approaches him, she suddenly she recalls their last encounter; the last time they spoke was at Lucy and Natsu's wedding. He rejected her, plain and simple. It was too late to run away now, he'll surely notice her before she could escape.

"Hey Gajeel," Levy said, pushing her awkwardness aside.

"Levy? Why are you-" Gajeel cuts himself off before saying something suspicious.

"I saw you through the window and I thought I'd come talk to you," Levy said, keeping the conversation going.

"Sit down then," Gajeel said and turns away. Levy could see his smile faintly in the window's reflection; she giggles at his unawareness and sits down.

* * *

"I have the feeling you want to get me drunk," Levy laughed; a few drinks in and she was already as high as a kite; her cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"I believe you're the one who suggested we drink," Gajeel says, smiling in amusement.

"Pffft," Levy covers her mouth with her hands, resisting laughter and muffling her voice, "That's true."

"Ya look nice," Gajeel says; fighting the urge to reach over and run his fingers through her soft blue hair; the alcohol getting to his head.

"Thank you!" she giggles at his compliment, his flirtatious intentions lost on her, "I had a date but was stood up."

"Stood up?"

"Yeah but its fiiiine," she playfully slaps his back, "because I'm here with you now."

She probably didn't mean how it sounded, but her words made him happy all the same.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home," Levy says as she approaches the front door. Her drunken mood was beginning to wear off, leaving her to reflect on her giggly behaviour.

"Don't mention it," Gajeel replies. The heavy rain hasn't let up, leaving the pair dripping wet. Soaked to the bone; Gajeel's once slicked-back bangs have fallen forward over his face. Levy who is in a similar state unlocks the front door.

L: 'It's still pouring; should I invite him inside? But it's late; he might get the wrong idea'

Levy silently looks up at him; her lips tightly pressed together. Her heart pounds hard in her chest, so loud she feared he should hear it.

L: 'If he got the wrong idea… what would he do?'

"Gihee," Gajeel chuckles, "What ya thinking about?"

"Oh," she turns her face away; her cheeks flushed and her ears burning. Unlike Levy, Gajeel hadn't sobered up; his flirty and heated expression was starting to get to her, "I was just wondering..." she mumbles, refusing to look his way, "If you wanted to-" he takes ahold of her right wrist and pulls her closer towards him. He holds her hand up, closes his eyes and presses his lips against her wrist. "Gajeel?" she whimpers, wide-eyed in awe as she feels him suck on her skin. He looks down at her, his piercing red eyes burning with desire, "I can't stop thinking about you," he leans down, closing the space between them. With flushed cheeks and glossy eyes, she moves her hand up to his chest, grips his shirt and pushes herself up. Their eyes closed as their lips lock. Expecting only a peck Levy withdraws, but Gajeel hungry seals their lips back together; taking her breath away. He backs her up into the house and presses her against the corridor wall, his arms trapping her on either side. He breaks the kiss and smirks, "You're so beautiful," he whispers, his words tickling her ear causing her chest to tightening as she inhales a sharp breath. As if flicking a switch, Levy heatedly sprang into action. Knotting her fingers in his hair, she pulls him back into a kiss, their tongues rolling over each other. Her demanding desire combined with his animalistic hunger created an intoxicating heat between them.

He tugs on her bottom lip as his hands firmly massage her ass, coaxing a moan from her. He hoists her up off the floor with her legs on either side of him; his groin presses against her as he gives her ass another squeeze. Her hands travel down his neck and begin to roam his chest; feeling him through his clothing.

"I've never done anything like this before," Levy admits, avoiding eye contact.

"Neither have I," Gajeel says, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"I… I don't think I..." As tempting as it was to continue Levy draw a line.

"Oh," Gajeel pulls back, "Err, right," he lowers her back on the floor, "I'm sorry, a-about that," he stammers.

"No I'm sorry," Levy smiles, her eyebrows arching down in sadness.

"I shouldn't have-" he rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat, "I'll just-," flicking his eyes to the door, he chuckles awkwardly. Not knowing quite what to do with himself.

"But it's still raining."

"Its fine, I'll be fine, don't worry about it," he turns to leave and briskly heads out the door, "I'll see you… later I guess," he says giving her one last glance.

"Yeah," Levy says as she watches him disappear out of view.

Suddenly her legs felt like lead, gravity pulling her down at an aching force. She leans back against the wall for support.

L: 'Oh my god...How am I ever going to be able to look him in the eye again? We almost…

The thought of her first time being nothing more than a mere mistake makes her whole body shudder. Relief washes over her; she was glad that she came to her senses… Although a big part of her is extremely disappointed.

* * *

She can still picture him clearly in her mind; his long wet, black hair, his dark crimson red eyes and his rough hands; caressing her gently. His muscular body looming above her as he held her tightly in his embrace

"Why did I do that, Jet?" Levy asks Jet, who is happily purring on her lap as she brushes his soft hair.

L: 'He's usually harsh and confident; in fact, I've found him rather intimidating at times. But back then it was like he was a completely different person.'

She groans in annoyance, "I'm an idiot!" She yells at herself, spooking Jet awake.

Meow?~

"I'm an idiot Jet, I'm a stupid, stupid virgin!"


	7. Dream

**MelinaRedfox328: Sorry, I'm such a tease :)**

 **Mskumiko24: Your welcome, and sorry for the wait**

 **I'm not too happy with this one, but I hope you enjoy. (I promise a lot more will happen in the next one)**

* * *

 **Dream**

September 15th

Friday

After rushing off home to feed the cats Levy hops down the porch steps, her gym bag intoe. Juvia was waiting patiently outside, staring down at her watch with a giddy expression.

"Ready," Levy says bringing her friend out of dreamland.

* * *

"I'm going on a date with Gray! Levy, I'm going on a date with Gray!" Juvia exclaims her head in the clouds.

"Is that so?" Levy smiles, going along with her fantasy.

 _I don't think he considers it a date though_

"Oh, Gajeel!" Juvia calls, waving to him on the other side of the road. He was on his way out of the gym, his hands shoved in his pockets, his bag over his shoulder.

"G-Gajeel!?" Levy blurts out, her eyes wide; like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's wrong?"

 _Idiot, why did I react that way?! Why am I so surprised to see him? Even if the last time I saw him was… when… never mind that! He lives around here so of course, I'm going to run into him from time to time!_

"Come on Levy," Juvia links her arm in Levy's and guides her over the road; ignoring her silence.

"Levy, and Juvia," Gajeel reluctantly greets as they approach; denying his desire to continue walking.

"What a coincidence, seeing you here. We're about to head inside, right Levy?"

"Yeah," Levy responds, her gaze on the ground

"Is something the matter?" Juvia asks again, sensing her distant attitude.

"Nothing, everything is fine," Levy raises her head and smiles, shrugging away her awkward feelings.

"Hmm," Juvia cocks her head to the side, "You two are pretty close, aren't you?"

"What? I-I wouldn't say that."

"But Erza said you-"

"Don't listen to her," Levy interrupted. Erza overheard her talking to Lucy about what had happened over the holiday; she knew she wouldn't have kept quiet for long, "We better get going Juvia otherwise we'll be late, you don't want to keep Gray waiting."

"Oh, you're right!" Juvia gasps, "But… Oh! Why don't you come with us Gajeel, we're doing yoga. Levy is supposed to be my wing women but a double date sounds way more fun!"

"Juviaaaaaa, he just came out of the gym! Besides he's probably busy,"

"Yeah, I'm heading home," Gajeel agrees, his crimson eyes locked onto Levy.

"Goodbye, then Gajeel," Juiva waves as Levy pulls her along, leaving Gajeel by his lonesome.

 _G: 'Damn, she completely ignored me. She kept referring to me in third person like I wasn't there, man, she didn't even look at me'_

* * *

As soon as she stepped through the door a rush of relief washes over her. She was home, at last. She was tired, so tired that even walking was a great difficulty. She just wants to fall asleep on the spot, but she manages to make it all the way up the stairs. Each step pure agony, at least that's how it felt.

 _Yoga she said, yeah right. She said nothing about using the treadmills and bikes afterwards_

Stripping off her clothes was no easy task either. She didn't remember her blouse having so many buttons.

Her eyelids gradually grow heavier and heavier as her head hit the pillow.

 _My body is going to hate me in the morning_

* * *

Meow~

…

…

Meow~

The gentle kneading on her stomach stirred her from her slumber. Her eyes crack open, observing the source of her disturbance.

"Gajeel," She groans, lifting her hand to stroke his head. Her eyelids droop, sleep taking over her once more. The bed suddenly shifts, as extra weight is applied to the mattress. Her eyes open wide and a gasp escaped her lips. Gajeel, **human** Gajeel was hovering above her, his arms and legs positioned on both sides of her petite body. She was trapped beneath him.

"G-Gajeel?!" Levy exclaims.

"It's okay," he shushes her and lowers his head down, his eyes piercing her own. Her breath lodged in her throat, unable to resist as his lips claim hers. His kiss gentle yet dominant, his tongue raking over her lips as he parted.

Now upon his knees, his hands-free to roam; which they did. His hands trailing up and down her hips, admiring her curves.

"What are you doing?" Levy asks, her heart pound out of her chest as his hands trail up and under her top.

 **Meeeeow~**

Levy's eyes shot open, morning rays of light shining through the curtains. With Droy's pawing and meowing finally paid off, he hops off the bed and waits for her to follow.

 _That was…quite a dream_

* * *

October 14th

Sat

Levy roams the aisle, her shopping basket filled with groceries. She picks out a pack of sausages and adds it to her pile. It was such a lovely day, it wasn't warm but it wasn't quite cold either. She had chosen to walk instead of taking her car, which she hardly ever did. It was a nice distance away from home, only fifteen to twenty minutes away on foot. But the weight of her basket was starting to make her regret her decision.

"Maybe this would be better. The price on this is slightly higher but its double the amount. The double seems like the best deal," Levy ponders as she observes the prices on the pork, "Hmmm… But then again do I really need this much? I don't think the single is worth the money though."

"Who ya talking to?" Gajeel chuckles, almost scaring the soul out of her body.

"Oh, Gajeel it's you. You caught me talking to myself, that's kind of embarrassing," she sighs, a smile tugging at her lips, "Could you please stop creeping up on me?"

 _L: 'Stay calm Levy, stay calm'_

"Sorry, sorry. So what's the dilemma?" he asks

"I don't know which to buy," she answers, "The double is too much just for me but its a better deal."

"You have cats, maybe you could treat em'" Gajeel shrugs his shoulders as he replies.

"Yeah, that's a nice idea," Levy says as she picks up the double pack. Her love for her cats clear in her smile, "I'm sure they'll love that. And maybe I'll make myself some lunches for work for a change; instead of always having meals from the school."

"Glad I could help," he said nonchalantly, his mind a little distracted.

"You don't look like your shopping," Levy says, pointing out his lack of a basket or cart.

"Well, no I-"

"Wooohooo!" A man's voice shouts from the other side shelves.

"Slow down! Slow down!" A woman's voice orders, her shriek of distress travelling down the aisle at a flying speed.

"Lucy?" Levy asks, questioning her ears. Gajeel turns his head around the corner to look back the aisle he just came from. Levy joins him at the end of aisle and watches as Natsu wheels Lucy down the empty path. Once he reaches the ends her spins the cart around and speeds down the lane once more.

"Stop! Stop!" Lucy begs fall on deaf ears as he pushes her around in their cart.

"Sir, I have to ask you to stop," A worker asks, her nature too timid to be heard.

"That moron is throwing a Halloween party," Gajeel began, "I agreed to help, ain't got anything better to do."

"You came with them then?"

"If I knew it would end up this way I wouldn't have come. I do not want to be seen with those idiots,"

"So, you're hiding from them," she giggles. Natsu's and Lucy's voices still zooming down the aisle; along with the complaining employees and the laughing customers.

"Do you want to make a run for it? Before they see you too."

"But I'm not done yet." her lips pouting, "You wouldn't leave me here, in such a dangerous territory, would you?" Levy says, her voice sounding intentionally pained.

"Gihehe, ya bad at acting," he teases, "I'll do my best to protect you until ya ready to leave."

"Why thank you, sir," Levy giggles once more, playing along with whatever game they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

After numerously ducking their friends the pair makes it out the shop unseen.

"Oh no, it's raining! But was so sunny!" Levy groans,"I left my car at home, I didn't know it was going to rain."

"That's why you check the weather first," Gajeel scolds, pulling off his coat. "This is better than nothing. Can ya carry those?" he stands close beside her, his arms stretching his coat over their heads, shielding them both.

"Y-Yeah," She nods, tightening the grip on her two bags. They step out, the rain not as heavy as they assumed. Their hastened pace easing into a jog as they adjust their speed the match each other.

"We sure like getting caught in the rain," Gajeel says.

"We sure do," Levy responds.

* * *

Halloween

Ding dong~

The ringing of the doorbell pulls Levy away from her T.V screen. Her first trick or treater must have arrived. She pauses the movie, 'Ghost'. Lucy had recommended it, she said it was beautiful, funny but also pretty dark. She guaranteed that it'll make her cry a sea of tears.

Ding dong~ Ding dong~

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Levy says to no one as she leaves the bedroom. She walks down the stairs and opens the front door.

"Trick or treat!" the children cheer as she opens the door. Mei was a black cat and Cody was zombie schoolboy. The other who must have been Ruby was wearing a skeleton mask with a long back cloak covering her whole body. She had a scythe in hand; to finish off her 'grim reaper' costume. Three students are from her form group; they were inseparable.

"So what are you lot doing here?" Levy asks, her arms crossed and her brow raised

"To get candy!" Ruby exclaims, her voice muffled by her mask.

"I haven't got any candy, you'll have to trick me."

"Don't lie Sensei, its bad to lie."

"Can we really trick you?" Mei asks; her mischievous smile surfacing.

"Sure, if you want me to give you detention," Levy answers as she grabs her candy bowl, "You can have one, except for Cody who gets two."

"How come?!" Mei and Ruby gasp.

"Because Cody is the only one who did his homework."

"Thank you Sensei," Cody says, his voice gentle and quiet as usual. She ruffles up his hair as he dips his hand in the bowl; his makeup hiding his blush.

"Can we see the kitties!" Ruby asks, her body bouncing up and down in anticipation. Without a word, she disappears into the living room. Once she returns she reveals what she had done to one of her cats, Droy. He had a long black cloak on, with a little red bat clip holding it around his neck.

"Count Droycula!" She announces, Droy sleepily in her arms.

"Awwwww!" Ruby squeals her body tensing from the pure raw cuteness.

"I'm sorry, I can't feel emotions after that horrible joke," Mei says, her face blank with shame.

* * *

 **If you have never seen 'Ghost' then I recommend you do. It's old but really good (in my opinion)**

 **Beware of Count Droycula, (I'm sorry, I'm in a weird mood)**


	8. Kitty Kiss

**Just ta help: thank you for your review, I know I tend to rush parts, I'll try to work on that.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I hope your interest hasn't faded.**

 **Surprise! I know I know, it's been a while. Forgive me?**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kitty kiss**

 _November 25th_

 _Sat_

Showered, dressed and ready for a new day…Well, almost. Defeated and tired, Levy flops onto her bed. Her body demanding more rest, but her determination to stay awake won the war. She picks up the book on the bedside table and flicks to her current page. She wanted, no, _needed_ to finish this book. Falling to sleep two chapters from the end was utterly shameful. She needed to finish the book right now.

Meow~

Gajeel saunters into the room, his tail in the air as he begins to purr. Hopping up onto the bed, he notices the lack of competition. Jet and Droy aren't here; he could have Levy's attention all to himself. He butts his head against her right hand, earning him a little head rub. She then returns her hand back to her book, her concentration refusing to be redirected. But that petty stroke wasn't enough, he wanted more attention. So he paws at her hand attempting to draw it back, but alas he did not succeed.

 _G: 'You were reading all night last night, haven't you had enough?'_

He hoists himself up onto his back feet and rests his front paws on the top of the book, forcing it flat on her lap.

"Gajeel, don't do that," Levy scolds as she brushes him aside, "not now."

Failing to accept his rejection, Gajeel rolls over onto his back. Sprawling himself out atop the open book, requesting to be stroked some more. Scooping him up into her arms she carries him out the room. She then places him on the floor and shuts the door, locking him out. Gajeel stares up at the doorknob that his current form couldn't reach.

 _G: 'She shut me out?!'_

* * *

 _G: 'All I wanted was a little attention, what's wrong with that?'_

Curled up on the living room sofa, Gajeel silently moped to himself. His feeling and ego bruised.

She was usually eager to pet him; it's unlike her to brush her cat companions aside.

 _G: 'I guess I can't come in between her and her love for books'_

Gajeel's ears perk up as the light thumping of footsteps treading down the stairs disturbs his thoughts.

She had finally finished reading! Maybe now it's time for cuddles.

Gajeel jumps off the sofa prepared to rush towards her as soon as she entered the room. Jet bolts over, making it to the bottom of the stairs in record time. She lifts him up into her arms; before he began inevitably clawing up her. She carries him as she makes her way to the kitchen; kissing the top of his head.

"You're such loving boy," Levy says; smiling as his rough tongue washes her hand.

Gajeel glares as she walked past; Jet's obnoxiously loud purring fueling his irritation.

* * *

Curled up on the bed, where he had unwittingly fallen asleep; Gajeel stirs awake. Judging by the dimming light outside, he must have been sleeping for a couple or more hours.

 _G: 'she fell asleep at her desk again,'_

Sitting at her desk, Levy peacefully slept, her head nestled in her arms; pen still in hand. She had been marking through a mountain of homework. Beside her sat her laptop which was also in sleep mode due to its lack of use.

Gajeel leaps off the bed and makes his way over to her.

 _G: 'she hasn't been sleeping much these past few days. It's a little worrying,'_

Meow~

He lifts himself up onto his hind legs, his front paws pressed into her thigh. Attempting to wake her up he kneads his paws into her, his claws pricking her skin.

Meow~ Meow~

His calls and claws had no effect on his sleeping owner, so he backs up and prepares to jump.

Leaping up onto the desk Gajeel realizes he had failed to notice something; a mug filled to the brim with coffee. Unable to resist his fate, he lands and skids into the mug. The collision causes the coffee to splash out at him, soaking his once clean coat. Thankfully the brew wasn't fresh, saving Gajeel from what would have been a painful scalding. He scurries off the desk, his feline flight instincts forcing him to flee.

Spooked out of her slumber, Levy jumps up straight and gasps.

"Oh no no no!" Levy cries out as she rushes to rescue her things. Thankfully her laptop was spared, but most of her student's worksheets were not so lucky. Some were drenched in coffee whilst the rest only suffered a few minor splashes, "What a mess," Levy groans, her shoulders drooping.

 _L:'I need paper towels, a lot of them'_

She carries her laptop over to her bed along with the unsoaked paperwork.

"Look at you," she sighs, spotting Gajeel's head peeking around the door; looking sorry for himself. Feeling the faint need to laugh, Levy smiles at him, "Someone needs a bath."

* * *

After a well-needed cat bath, Gajeel was finally getting the attention he had been craving.

"You're a naughty boy, causing me trouble like that," Levy says as she gently rubs him dry, "Your lucky nothing important was ruined," she kisses the top of his head and giggles, "You still smell like coffee,"

* * *

Christmas Eve

Snuggled up in her purple fluffy blanket, Levy takes a sip of hot chocolate. The warmth of her home protecting her from the bitter snowy weather. She glances out the window, the pure snow falling gracefully from the night sky.

Jet slept soundly beside her, his chest rising and falling gently as his purrs fade.

 _Ding dong~ Ding dong~ Ding dong~_

The doorbell rings over and over, forcing Levy out of her anti-winter cocoon. She hurries out the living room, the wooden floor cold against the soles of her feet. She opens the front door, revealing her peculiar looking guests.

"What are you two doing?" Levy chuckles; doubting her own eyes. She struggled to keep her laughs contained; their appearance quite comical.

"You're on our Christmas list!" Natsu says, reaching into his sack and pulling out a present. She takes the small rectangular box from his stretched out hand.

"Thank you," she chuckles again. She tugs on the ribbon holding the lid in place; her interest peaked.

"You can't open it yet! It's too early!" Natsu scolded. Judging by Gray's blank expression, he had long ago lost the will to live.

"Thank you very much!" Levy says, a beaming smile on her face. Their visit had brightened up her night.

"Okay! Giddy up, Gray!"

"I'm a reindeer, not a horse!" Grey shouts as he begins to head off.

"Come on! You're a gym teacher, aren't you?! Pick up the pace!"

"Shut up or take over asshole!"

"No way, you drew the short straw! Besides I'm Santa Claws!"

"Are they seriously delivering presents like that?" Levy giggles as she watches their figures travel down the road.

* * *

Christmas Day!

"Okay, everything I need doing is done. No need to worry, I'm free to go," Levy reassures herself as she collects her handbag, "I'll be home late so Millianna will be over to check on you. I have no need to worry."

 _G: 'please don't let her in here, it's Christmas for Christ sake'_

Visiting the family for Christmas; aka the perfect opportunity for her mother to subtly bring up the topic of children once again.

She rushes through the living room, glancing down at her watch. Clock watching always makes her nervous; her father could be so particular about stuff like that. She would surely suffer a lecture if she turned up late.

Of course, she loves her parents, they're supportive, caring and enthusiastic, but they have a bad habit of treating her like a little child. She's a grown up now. She can make her own decisions and take on responsibilities without their parental guidance. Perhaps one day they'll realize that.

* * *

Book in hand, Levy sits in Lucy's old room; an empty spare space that she didn't know what to do with. The only remaining furniture is a light blue window seat; firmly secured to the wall.

Her back rested on the two cushions that were propped up against the wall. From the large window, Levy could see over the back garden. She missed spotting Lucy reading on her little perch from the garden. It's the little things like that she misses the most. All the memories that once made her so happy filled her up with loneliness.

Unable to focus on the words on the page Levy closes the book and lays it on her lap. Perhaps it was time to get a new housemate; although nobody could take Lucy's place.

She fought back a tear that threatened to fall, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

 _G: 'Is she crying?'_

Gajeel's ears flick to the sound of her sniffles and soft whimpers. Sure it could be nothing, but a nagging feeling wouldn't leave him be. He springs into action, leaping off of Levy's bed.

He silently approaches the room, his bell notifying Levy of his presence. After removing the book from her lap, she invites him up with a pat; which he immediately accepted.

Staring into his red eyes, she could see herself reflected back. His black diamond pupils focused on her sorrowful hazel eyes.

"At least I have you guys," she smiles, stroking her fingers a down his back.

 _G: 'I really hate this body sometimes. No matter how close I am, I can't do anything for you'_

Gajeel stands on his hind legs, his front paws on her chest. His presses his lips against her own, his whiskers tickling her cheeks. Wide-eyed in disbelief, Levy pauses briefly before pulling back.

"You-," a confused chuckle interrupts her, "You kissed me?" She smiles her confusion morphing into fascination, "Now that surprised me. You strange cat," she scratches the base of his back, right on his weak point. He purrs in response, unable to deny the pleasant feeling, "You're not the only Gajeel I've been kissed by, ya know," she says scooping him up in her arms and heads towards her room, "time for bed."

She crawls into bed; Gajeel curls up beside her, claiming his side. Settling down under the covers, Levy closes her eyes and slowly and silently drifts off to sleep.

 _G: 'I want to be with her'_

For Gajeel sleep didn't come as easily, he watches as her breathing soothes into a restful slumber.

 _G: 'I want to be with her as a man'_

* * *

Something feels off.

Something isn't right.

Levy tosses around, her brain signalling her to wake up. She felt… restricted. Something was preventing her from moving. She cracks her eyes open and groans.

It's the midnight of the night. It's not time to wake up yet.

She sluggishly glances around the room, her eyes adjusting to being open.

What was that strange weight around her waist?

She looks down.

Is that… an arm?


	9. The start of a new year

**Mskumiko24: sexy dreams are the best dreams (Sorry I didn't respond to your review in the last chapter.)**

 **Dragonfly: Gihee~ I'm such a tease**

 **Daisy Shields: The waiting is finally over, the moment is here. I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **BanRedfox: Am I that cruel?... Yes, yes I am, but I wouldn't do that to you. And yes, the cat is most certainly out of the bag, that pun is purrfect**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it, I hope you continue to enjoy**

 **Orangelover121: It makes me happy to know you're looking forward to new chapters**

 **Dinoadge: I've kept you waiting long enough, haven't I?**

 **LadyOutlaw1: I'm so excited about reaching this part of the story. I hope I met your expectations**

 **Firefly9917: I'm so mean, leaving you guys and gals on a cliffhanger. Thank you for your support**

 **Lana367: thank you, ya making me blush ^\\\\\^**

 **Mechanical-Rose-Sama: I took my sweet ass time didn't I? I hope you enjoy**

 **Thank you for continuing to read my story, and a special thank you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

 **I know, I'm a wicked person for leaving the last chapter the way I did. I'm sorry (Evil grin)**

 **I'm planning out a new fanfic so I'm sorry for the lack of action from me. (A lot of life crap happened this past couple of months, but hopefully, it's all over now** **-.-)**

 **Well, let's continue where we left off, shall we?**

 **I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **The start of a new year**

Is that… an arm?

Yep, it's an arm alright; muscular and scarred with silver studs. There's no doubt about it, it's Gajeel. He briefly frowns as if being disturbed in his sleep; his arm tenses around her, squeezing her tighter into him.

 _L: 'Not this again. I'm dreaming!'_

Resisting his grip, she props herself up on her left elbow and turns herself around onto her back. She flicks her small bedside lamp on, her eyes temporarily blinded by the sudden light.

Sleeping soundly on his side, Gajeel's naked body… wait… Naked!?

Uncovered by the sheets, Gajeel's exposed body lay openly on display. Her eyes drift down past his sculpted abs, landing on his member. She lingered for a moment, her face burning red. Closing her eyes wasn't enough to ease her pounding heart.

 _L: 'I'm Dreaming! I'm Dreaming! I'm Dreaming!'_

Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes, trying hard not to glance back down. He looks so still and peaceful, she felt wrong looking at him. She clasps his right wrist in her hands and gently places it beside him; freeing herself from his embrace.

 _L: 'This is what's called a 'Lucid dream' isn't it; when you realise that you're dreaming? Yeah, this has to be one of those. If I just think really hard then I can make him disappear'_

His face scrunches up again accompanied with a soft groan.

 _L: 'But…'_

Levy turns over on her side, facing him directly then reaches her hand out, her fingertips caressing his cheek. The palm of her hand presses against his warm skin, her thumb running over the studs on his chin.

 _L: 'It feels too real to be a dream'_

"There's no way," Levy whispers in disbelief, her eyes open wide. Upon abruptly sitting up she misjudged the lack of bed space behind her causing her to fall. A surprised squeal escapes her as she tumbles onto the floor. Poking her head up over the bed, Levy watches silently as Gajeel stirs awake. He tosses over, grunting as he forces his tired eyes open.

The gently lit room did little to help him survey his surroundings but his eyes quickly adjusted to the light. Everything looked a whole lot smaller than he remembered. A shiver runs through him; the winter weather attacking his bare body. His fur usually did a fine job of protecting him; why the hell was he so cold?

He turns back over and soon notices Levy's blue messy nest of hair sticking out above the mattress. Her hazel eyes wide in shock, uneasy and confused as she stares up at him.

 _G: 'What she doing down there? Why is she looking at me like that?'_

Then it hit him.

His eyes drop down. He was human again. But that wasn't possible, he had never transformed in his sleep before. It was impossible.

Levy's shock morphs into terror; she rushes onto her feet, adding distance between herself and her 'intruder'.

"W-wh-what are you doing here Gajeel?" she asks timidity, her voice trembling.

His mind drew a blank. How the hell is he going to explain?

"Shit…" Gajeel mutters as he sits up. He grabs a pillow to cover up his dignity; although there wasn't much point now, "try not to freak out."

"Why are you naked?! Why are you here?! What do you want?! Are you a crazy stalker?! You are aren't you?!" Levy interrogates; holding her hairbrush above her head, ready to...attack?

"What do you intend to do with that?" he asks, unable to take her reaction seriously.

"Whatever I have to."

Now was not the time to make jokes, although she did look rather ridiculous. Such a serious face. Gajeel pushes aside the tiny part of him that wanted to smile and said, "I ain't gonna hurt ya. It's me, Gajeel," his voice unwavering as he looks at her with guilty eyes.

"I know who you are," Levy replies as she continues to glare at him.

"No, I didn't mean-" he sighs and gathers his thoughts, "Cat Gajeel, I'm him. Or rather he's me," Gajeel explained. Being blunt was probably the best response in the given situation. She wouldn't listen if he were to fully explain everything right now.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "D-Don't try to-"

"I'll show ya," he interrupts, clicking his tongue in irritation, "I didn't want ya finding out this way dammit, but I don't have much choice."

:Poof:

A poof of smoke engulfs him as he switches over into his cat form. His body now covered in jet black fur, his tail swishing and ears flicking as he adjusts to his shift in form. The diamond pupiled, crimson eyes she had come to know peer up at her.

Dumbfounded, Levy stood silently; unable to process what was happening in front of her.

"Don't panic, okay?" Gajeel says, not knowing what else to say. Levy drops to the floor, her logical brain in meltdown. The last thing she heard was Gajeel's voice calling out to her before she went lights out.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Lucy asks, listening intently to Levy's story. The pair of them sitting together on the living room sofa, "I'm glad I didn't find out that way."

"This is insane," Levy says to herself out loud. The idea of it all being one strange giant dream still lingered in her mind, it was the only logical thing. If it wasn't a dream then surely she had lost her mind. Confiding in Lucy was doing wonders to ease her mind from the chaos buzzing in her head, "I tried putting off calling you for as long as I could since it was so late but … Gajeel said you know all about this and I just-"

"Don't worry, I get it. You need someone who understands so you don't convince yourself you're mad," Lucy says giving her friend a reassuring smile, "So what happened once you woke up? Where is he anyway?"

"He left..." Levy answers, her head hung low, "I can't..." she sighs, her words refusing to form.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I shouldn't have left you in the dark," Lucy shuffles closer and places her hands on top of Levy's; which sat balled up on her lap, "What kind of friend lets a secret cat guy live with her best friend."

"I'm not mad at you..." Levy frowns, "It's him I'm mad at, "Levy says before taking a cooling breath, "When I woke up we got into an argument,"

* * *

Three hours ago

"I didn't want you to find out," Gajeel says, his head tracking Levy's frustrated back and forth pacing; her fidgeting making him all the more uneasy. While she was out he had time to turn back and get dressed, there wasn't much point in staying in his cat form anymore.

"So you were just going to trick me forever?! Do you realise how long it's been?!" Levy scolds, "You had all this time to tell me!"

"Of course I didn't want to trick you! I was afraid you'd-" Gajeel scratches the base of his neck, his nerves on end, "I-I thought about telling you so many times but the longer I left it the harder it was to tell you the truth... I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this…" Levy pauses and looks at him inquisitively,

"Where do you get your clothes?"

"I hid them here in a bag," Gajeel answers, preparing for more tongue lashing.

"Y-You mean, all of this has been right under my nose this whole time?!" She began to pace once more, "If I had found them, all of this would have come out much sooner!" she abruptly halts and falls silent. She turns to look at him, her eyes filled with something other than anger, "All those times we bumped into each other out and about. W-when I got stood up and you magically swooped in. When you kissed me. That was all while you were here?" she chokes on her words, her eyes fighting the tears that were beginning to form. "You've been messing with me this whole time."

"No, Levy I wasn't-"

"I want you to go, I need you to leave, right now," she orders.

"Lev-"

"I'm sorry but I can't-" she glares down at the floor, refusing to look at him, "I don't want you here."

"Okay," Gajeel weakly submitted to her, "I need to-

"Leave please," she orders again, leaving no time for him to speak. He reluctantly turns around and makes his way to the front door.

"For what it's worth, I really liked living here," he uttered as he shut the door behind him. His bittersweet words plucking at her heart.

* * *

Now

Lucy stared speechlessly at Levy as she finished telling her all she needed to hear. She pondered for a moment before realising a crucial part of the story was missing.

"What about his stuff? Is it still here?" Lucy asks, an intense burning in her eyes. Levy silently nods, her face knitted into a sorrowful frown.

"'I need to get my bag'; that's what he was going to say before I interrupted. I just know it," she leans into Lucy's shoulder, her support comforting her worn out heart, "If I had let him finish that sentence then I'd have no choice but to let him take his things and... he'd be gone."

"Wait, you give him a reason to come back, didn't you?" Lucy gasps and grips Levy's hands tighter in anticipation.

"I...I'm being stupid. I'm so mad at him but..."

"You want him to stay?" Lucy grasps Levy's shoulders. She tried her hardest to remain serious but her lips tugged into a smile, "If he left, you'd miss him wouldn't you?"

Levy fell silent, occupied by her own thoughts, 'I can't believe how harsh I was… I… I want to apologise. He has his reasons I'm sure, and I just flat out denied him.' Levy scolded herself, racked with guilt as she reflected the previous several hours.

She would have never have thought, not even in a million years, that something like this would happen. Especially not to someone like her. She was just so... Ordinary. Sure she had some pretty exciting friends but she was usually on the outside looking in. It's not like she wasn't included, she just didn't like getting involved in their shenanigans that much. For a bunch of teachers, they sure do act like children sometimes.

Well, at least she wasn't alone; Lucy's visit was a great comfort.

Despite Levy's silence, Lucy had her answer.

"Okay," Lucy says, fire in her eyes, "Let's find this bag, we can keep it as leverage so he can't leave!"

"What are you talking about?" Levy asks as she watches her pregnant friend struggle to her feet.

"You're mad, he knows that. But you're slowly starting to forgive him; I'm your best friend, I can feel these things," Lucy says as she takes Levy's hands and encourages her to stand up, "He's your cat, you're his owner. You can work things out."

"But I was too harsh on him, he'll nev-"

"But, but, but," Lucy interrupts, tapping Levy lightly upside the head, scolding her for her stubborn behaviour, "You understand why he didn't want to tell you, right?"

 _Buzz Buzz_

 _Buzz Buzz_

Lucy's phone rang, vibrating on the coffee table in silent mode; Natsu's name displayed on the screen. Lucy answers it and holds it up to her ear.

"Hey Luce, I have a bit of a problem," Natsu says before Lucy even had the chance to say anything.

"That's not a good start to a conversation Natsu," Lucy groaned, shaking her head, "what's wrong?"

"You're at Levy's right? Can ya pick up something for Gajeel? He keeps nagging me to go fetch it but unlike him I'm busy- Hey don't hit me!" Natsu continues to bicker, making Lucy hold the phone further away from her ear.

"Natsu," Lucy says catching his attention, "Is Gajeel with you?"

"Yeah, and he's being an assho- Stop it!"

"Bring him here, Bring him here right now!"

"What? But I'm wor-"

"I'll help you with whatever you need when we get home, just bring him here,"

* * *

Gajeel had gone home and found out his room had been turned into a home office, and all his belongings stored in the basement. He wasn't all too surprised, his dad had been saying for years how he needed an office. And how Gajeel's and Natsu's room was the perfect place.

So, Gajeel literally had nowhere else he could stay. Sure he could have lived there in his cat form like he had been doing with Levy. And his dad would have given Gajeel his room back, eventually. But Gajeel declined the thought, he wouldn't have been happy moving back in. He didn't want to go back home… and honestly neither did she.

Levy gave him permission to stay with her for the time being, to test things out between them. He stayed in his cat form pretty much all the time, so not much had changed. Having a talking cat around the house was still bizarre but, as the days went by they began to slowly settle back in together. All in all, she was glad to have him.

* * *

December 31st

"Gajeel?" Levy calls out as she treads in from the cold. After hanging her coat up and removing her shoes she heads into the living room.

"Welcome home," Gajeel greets with a wave, laying down on the sofa with his eyes glued to a book. Jet and Droy spring off his lap to swarm around her, meowing and purring in greeting.

"You're still here?" Levy asks as she continues on into the kitchen.

"Should I not be?"

"I mean, it's new years. Don't you want to visit your family?

"I saw them not long ago…" He says closing the book and returning it to the bookcase

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I'm missing Panther lily, I guess" Gajeel sighs.

"Panther lily?"

"He's just like me; he spends most of his time in his cat form. Did I not mention him before?" He wanders into the kitchen and leans against the doorframe.

"If you miss him then go see him," she says, opening the fridge and taking out a white cake box, "I'm going to a new years party, Natsu and the others will be there too. You can come too if you want to."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be at home."

 _L: 'Home… I wonder what his home is like. From what Lucy's told me, Gajeel had been living with his father, Igneel, Wendy and Grandeeney. And from what Gajeel just said, this Panther lily is someone close to him. It should do him some good to spend some time with his family'_

* * *

At the party

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" Cana chants as Natsu and Gray race to finish their drink. Lucy watches with worried eyes, silently hoping the both of them stay sober. Juvia, who as already drunk, cried out loud, sobbing for the year that was coming to an end. Laxus tuned the surrounding noise out with his headphones, his eyes closed.

"Mmmm!" Erza hums as she takes a mouthful of strawberry cake, savouring the flavour. Sitting beside her, Levy watches with a sweet smile tugging on her lips. Even though she had brought it for everyone to share, Erza had claimed most of it for herself.

'I wonder what Gajeel is up to…'

Levy wondered to herself, unable to take her mind off of him.

'He said he'd go back home, but something doesn't feel right'

"Levy?" Erza calls out to her, tapping Levy on the shoulder, "you're spacing out."

"I-I'm sorry," Levy smiles awkwardly, realising Erza had probably been talking to her.

"What's wrong? Something's on your mind."

"Well..." Levy thought hard on what to say next, searching her mixed up mind for an answer, " I was thinking… I should head home."

"Home? But it's going to be the start of the new year soon," Erza says, perplexed by her friend's sudden desire to leave.

'I can't shake this feeling, something is definitely wrong. He's all alone, I can feel it!'

* * *

Gajeel lay on the living room floor, staring up at the ceiling as the clock struck midnight; the houses and streets erupting into cheers.

"Happy new year," Gajeel said, scratching Droy's head as he sat on Gajeel's stomach; licking his paw and washing behind his ears.

Just as Gajeel was about to close his eyes Droy leapt off and rushed to the front door with Jet following straight after. He sits up as the front door clicks open. Levy appeared in the living room seconds later, her face scrunched up into a frown.

"Why are you still here?" Levy scolds, not even taking the time to take her coat and shoes off.

"Why are you here? What happened to the party?" Gajeel asks, ignoring her question altogether.

"I had a feeling you were here. Why did you lie to me?"

"Sorry…"

"You tricked me into leaving you alone," Levy sighs but then softens into a smile, "In a way, I'm a little glad you're here. I'd feel pretty stupid if I rushed back here just to find the house empty…" Levy's lightning mood brought a smile to Gajeel's face, easing the tension in his body.

"Then your welcome," He laughs.

"At least you had these guys to keep you company," she giggles as she looks down to her feet; Jet and Droy brushing up against her.

"What's with the bag?" Gajeel asks gesturing to the plastic bag in her left hand.

"Oh," Levy gasps, shocked that she had forgotten all about it. She places it on the coffee table and lifts a small clear tub "I brought you some cake back. I only just managed to sneak it away from Erza," Levy giggles as she heads into the kitchen, "Would you like it now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I've been thinking a lot about our… situation," Levy says as she plates the cake and hands it to Gajeel along with a fork, "And I..." she pauses and lowers her gaze to the floor, unable to meet his eyes; her face flushing red. "I know you've been feeling guilty. And It's taken me a while to sort my feelings out, but...This is your home too, so… you don't have to feel bad, okay? And you can stay for as long as you need..."

Lost for words, Gajeel stood silently for a moment; Fork in mouth. His lack of response prompted her to look up at him.

"Gajeel?" Levy calls out to him.

G: 'Fuck, she's so cute! She's way too cute!'

"Is that so?" he says in response, trying to remain fully composed. A moment of silence passes before Levy suddenly realised something.

"H-Happy new year," she smiles, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, happy new year," Gajeel replies, still fighting to suppress his happiness from her previous words.

"Can I..." Gajeel pauses, his lips pressed tightly together. She stares up at him, her eyes full of curiosity as she listened intently, "Can I… sleep with you tonight?" He asks, his face burning red.

Taken back by his request Levy too turns scarlet red. After realising how blunt he had sounded, Gajeel quickly tried to clear up the awkward atmosphere, "A-As I cat of course! I-I didn't mean-"

"Y-yeah, I would like that," Levy says, her hazel eyes softening in happiness, her blush still burning her cheeks.

G: 'So cute, so fucking cute!'

* * *

Now that Gajeel is out of the cat closest there will be more romance on the way!

I hope you liked the chapter, I know I ain't great at keeping them in character but I'll do my best!


End file.
